


【瞳耀】血腥玫瑰

by Megan_xxxxx



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_xxxxx/pseuds/Megan_xxxxx
Summary: 黑化猫黑化会变黑，当展耀对白羽瞳一见钟情，当重案组警探爱上囚禁自己的高智商罪犯，以及多年后他们再次重逢重案组警察白 x 心理医生展不逆CP





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有PTSD和斯德哥尔摩综合征表现  
囚禁、色情以及血腥  
H剧情极易引起不适预警！  
宗教那部分是我胡诌的，不要认真！！！！！

（1）

夜幕酒吧，舞台上的乐队正演奏着吵闹的音乐，有些客人似醉酒又好似癫狂般在舞池中摇摆。空气中一股股甜腻的香气缠绕着每一根神经，暗红的闪光灯如同血幕一般蒙住双眼。角落的沙发上坐着一个身穿黑衬衣的男人，那人似乎没有被这迷幻、妖冶的氛围影响，兀自摇晃着手中的威士忌，冰块和玻璃的碰撞发出清脆的声响又很快被周边的噪音淹没，手腕上的银色链条袖扣像暗夜里的星星一般闪烁着，他望着吧台那边一个身穿白色夹克的男人，看着那人熟练地从内衬口袋里掏出证件，又招呼同伴给吧台边上一个目光涣散、面容颓废的人戴上手铐。黑衣男人翘着腿，慵懒地倚靠在沙发上，伸出食指摩挲着下嘴唇上一个浅浅的伤疤，牙齿突然咬上那块已然愈合的伤疤，又用食指将流出来的鲜血涂抹在嘴唇上，依旧目不转睛地盯着仍然站在吧台问话的白衣男人。那人似乎是察到来自角落里的视线，转身目光搜索着黑衣男人所在的角落，黑衣男人染血的嘴唇似暗夜里盛开的血红玫瑰，那双眼睛像是黑洞一般想要将他吞噬，他看到黑衣男人嘴唇微启，对他说：

“你逃不掉的，白羽瞳。”

那句话像是千万个扑面而来的锋利刀刃，一寸寸划开他身上几乎消退的伤痕，温热的血液顺着他的脉络爬满他的身体，解开了他封存记忆的咒术，那段只有红与黑的记忆又清晰起来。

“头儿！收队了！”

白羽瞳被同伴唤醒，角落里已经没有了那人的身影，碍于同伴的催促，白羽瞳连忙跟上了同伴的步伐。白羽瞳刚走，黑衣男人便从黑暗中缓步走出，单手插兜，另一只手伸出食指，轻轻放在嘴唇上，“嘘——”。

警局停车场，白羽瞳停下车子，又想起了酒吧里那人的身影，“是他……一定是他……”白羽瞳双手死死抓着方向盘，青筋暴起，“展耀，你终于来了……”白羽瞳的呼吸陡然变得急促起来，他脱下自己的夹克，抓起旁边的矿泉水瓶，抬头将水倒在自己脸上，冰冷的矿泉水犹如藤本蔷薇一样爬过他的手臂、胸膛还有脊背，那冰冷的触感像是一根根花刺插入他的血肉，又连着血肉拔出来，然后继续蔓延，再次捅进去。似乎展耀的手指也如同这冰水一样刺骨，他抚上胸前的咬痕，那股没有被冷水压制的燥热又翻腾起来，“啊……展耀……”

（2）

他们第一次相遇就像《罗马假日》里那般，坐在西班牙广场的台阶上拿着冰激凌的异乡旅客展耀，邂逅了同样是来观光想要坐下来歇脚的白羽瞳。白羽瞳递给展耀一片纸巾然后坐在他身边，从背包里拿出一份旅游指导，展耀歪头凑过来，“你也要去圣彼得大教堂吗？”

“对……不过听说要排很久的……”

“是要排很久……”展耀把最后一截蛋卷塞进嘴里，又用白羽瞳递给他的纸巾擦擦嘴，“所以我打算今天买票明早去。”

“那你介意加我一起吗？”白羽瞳抬头看着身边这个面容精致、年纪似乎不大的年轻男人，“我看你似乎也是一个人？”

展耀歪头看着他，“你不怕我是什么坏人么？”

白羽瞳听完却笑了，“你看起来就像是个大学生，”然后继续看自己的旅游指导，“那么你不怕我是坏人吗？你刚刚还用了我递给你的纸巾。”

展耀站起身，一只手拍了拍身后的灰尘，另一只手伸到白羽瞳面前，“那么，你好，我叫展耀。”

白羽瞳收起旅游指导，也跟着站起来，“你好，我是白羽瞳。”两人相视一笑，旁人看起来，还以为是久别重逢的旧友。白羽瞳似乎也痴迷于这副姣好容颜的笑容，忽略了那人隐约浮现的狡猾笑意。

————很高兴认识你，白羽瞳。

“你为什么会来看这座教堂？”

白羽瞳摆弄着刚刚领到的讲解器，身边展耀已经收起讲解器，转头问他，他反问了一句，“那你又是为了什么提前买票来观赏这座教堂？”

“可能是因为这里是所谓天主教徒的精神圣地吧？”

白羽瞳听到展耀的回答 轻轻笑了一下，他收起讲解器，拉着展耀爬上狭长蜿蜒的环形楼梯，“但我不觉得你是教徒。”

“那或许是因为这里是梵蒂冈最有名的地标建筑之一？”

白羽瞳和展耀步调一致地爬着楼梯，“你怎么突然用这种烂俗的借口来敷衍我？”

“你怎么知道我说的就不是真的？”

“微表情、身体语言以及行为分析是警校必修课，展耀，你是在质疑我的专业素养吗？”

展耀似乎并不在意白羽瞳的质问，他依旧保持着原来的速度向上爬，丝毫不顾及刚刚突然停下的白羽瞳，“白羽瞳，”他忽略了白羽瞳纠结的专业素养问题，问他，“你说为什么会有那么多信徒？这个世界上，任何一个可以被称为宗教圣地的地方， 每年都吸引着无数朝圣者。”展耀转身看向依旧停在那里的白羽瞳，“我只是很好奇，他们想要通过一座建筑看到什么。”说完，又转身继续向前走，白羽瞳又跟上去。

“信仰。”白羽瞳想了想，转头对展耀说。

“一切皆可为信仰，耶稣也好，无上士也好，法王也好，人们不过是希望把自己不确定的走向寄托在某些既定的教条里，也许是寻求安慰，也许是寻求解脱。如果这样说，我们也可以成为彼此的信仰。”

白羽瞳听完最后这句，突然拉住展耀，“我怎么可能会成为你的信仰？”

“你怎么知道不会？”展耀对着白羽瞳微微一笑，推开白羽瞳的手，走上室外平台，“基督徒受迫害的时期，耶稣被钉死，他的十二门徒分散到各地去传教，但最终还是殉道。后来，人们开始信封天主教，他们再度被捧上神坛，这大概也是唯一一座教堂顶部雕刻着耶稣和他门徒的教堂吧。信仰啊，如果太过偏执呢，就是愚妄……”

“甚至会产生狂热、极端和杀戮。”白羽瞳接上展耀的话，他其实也有些诧异，展耀所想的和他所想的近乎一样，“我……”

“他乡逢知己啊。”展耀打断他的话，白羽瞳望向展耀的方向，只是展耀隐匿在阴影里，刺眼的阳光让白羽瞳不得不用手遮挡在头顶，展耀的面容依旧不太清晰，白羽瞳并没有注意到展耀说了什么。

————是不是天生一对呢？

（3）

“展耀……”白羽瞳坐在驾驶座上，粗糙的指腹抚摸着胸前的咬痕，可无论他如何安抚，身体里那股燥热依旧如饥饿的猛兽一般在他体内冲撞，渴求着那人冰凉的指腹代替他来安抚自己，白羽瞳长叹了一口气，抓起被丢在副驾驶的夹克，拿出手机给同事发了信息，自己驱车回家。

白羽瞳摔上房门，一边走向浴室一边粗鲁地撕扯衬衫丢到地上，然后解下腰带，脱掉休闲裤和内衣，站在莲蓬头下任由冷水冲洗，双手撑在墙上，抬眼看向手腕，那里似乎还有一圈隐约可见的伤痕，他低头看向自己的下体，冷水淋浴依旧没有让昂扬的性器冷静。耻骨上缘纹着两朵枝蔓交缠的血红玫瑰，墨绿的枝蔓如同两条交媾的蛇，蛇头探向两朵血色玫瑰，好似探向两团火焰。白羽瞳摩挲着那片纹身，这是展耀留在他身上的第一块痕迹。

——————

“我来给你送水。”白羽瞳被开门声吵醒，他也不知道这是他被控制住的第几天，回国后他和朋友聚会多喝了几杯酒，路上头便有些昏，等他意识到酒有问题的时候，他已经头昏目眩，几乎要晕倒在地。阖眼前，他隐约看到一个身穿黑色衬衣的男人站在他面前。醒来时，自己便被蒙住眼睛，躺在这个不知名的地方，双手双脚都被禁锢在床上。白羽瞳也不知这一次自己睡了多久，喉咙有些灼热的痛感，他急切地寻找着那人递过来的水源，一大口水吞下去喉咙的痛感削弱不少，白羽瞳又躺回去，找了个舒服的姿势，“所以，你抓我来想怎样？”

白羽瞳也不管那人是否回答他，自己继续说，“你给我下药，不给我吃东西，是因为知道我身手好，或许你知道我是警察。”

“我刚警校毕业，还不算是正式警员，加上我警校并没有参与过重大案件，你应该不是我办案时认识的人。你把我囚禁起来，但又帮我补充水分和葡萄糖，你很显然不希望我死掉，也不希望我出现什么意外。”

几句话说完，白羽瞳觉得自己喉咙那股烧灼感又明显了许多，“可以再让我喝一点水吗？”那人把吸管递到白羽瞳嘴唇边，白羽瞳将那人送来的水喝完才觉得身体顺畅许多，“谢谢你。”他双手撑着床坐起来，抓起枕头垫在自己后背，“你特意用了变声器，每次进来之前还会补喷不同的香水掩盖气味，甚至你知道改变自己步伐的发力点，你回避着我的触碰，这么看来，你应该是我认识的人，或者说一个很了解我的人。”

白羽瞳感觉到床塌陷了一块，那人似乎是坐在了自己床边，他听到那人叹了口气，“所以，”白羽瞳瘫软无力地靠在床头，声音有些颤抖，“展耀，为什么？”

白羽瞳感觉有一双冰凉的手覆上自己的双眼，摘下眼罩，长时间的黑暗让他有些不太适应眼前的光亮，展耀再次覆上他的双眼，“你再慢慢睁开就好了，”展耀的行为让白羽瞳无法理解，展耀似乎是在竭尽所能地照顾他，但又的确是他将自己囚禁在这里。他慢慢适应了屋内的光线，环视了一下，这间卧室并不狭窄，窗户似乎被封住了，而且距离自己的位置很远，窗下摆着一个简易的衣架，挂着几件款式一样的白色的衬衣和白色的裤子，自己睡的这张双人床摆在远离窗户的那一侧，正对着自己放了一个简易的书架，似乎还摆了一些书，另一侧大概是浴室吧？看样子像是为了囚禁自己特意打通的。床边的柜子上摆着一个北欧风格的花瓶，插了一束新鲜的白玫瑰，而这间屋子唯一的光源便是一盏灯光惨白的落地灯。白羽瞳晃了晃拷在手上的链子，活动范围有限，而且他现在也没有力气挣脱开。更何况自己的脚腕上还有同样材质的链子……“你为了囚禁我真是煞费苦心。”

展耀身子前倾，想要去触碰白羽瞳的脸，白羽瞳歪头便躲开了，“对不起，不这样我根本无法控制住你。”

“为什么！展耀……我们……不过是见过几次面而已……”

展耀不顾白羽瞳的躲闪，捏住白羽瞳的脸强行让他看着自己，“可是你不觉得我们太了解彼此了吗？怎么会有见过一面就能知晓彼此所想的人呢？”展耀的拇指抚上白羽瞳的双唇，“我说过，我们是可以成为彼此的信仰的。”

白羽瞳放弃了躲闪，他任由展耀抚摩着自己，“展耀，这世界上会有很多性格相似的人。”展耀嘴唇抿紧，眼睛死死盯着白羽瞳，“我很高兴我能在罗马遇到你，我也真的是把你当朋友的……我们不能好好谈谈吗？”

“你真的是这么想的吗？”展耀似乎因为白羽瞳的话有些动容，他轻轻抚摸着白羽瞳因为长时间禁锢和摩擦而有些红肿的手腕，像是做错事的孩子一样低下头，白羽瞳伸出另一只手想要去触碰展耀，可是因为链条的限制僵在了半空，“所以，你先把我松开可以吗？我们……”

谁知展耀没等白羽瞳说完就突然站起来，他俯视着床上的白羽瞳，“你想骗我松开你然后让你逃跑吗？”

“展耀，我没有那个意思……我真的只是想和你好好谈谈，像在罗马那样不好吗？”

“白羽瞳，收起你那套警校学来的东西，”展耀退到书架旁拿起一把剪刀，“我说过，你会的我也都会。”展耀蹲到白羽瞳身边，剪刀挑起白羽瞳身上的T恤，冰凉坚硬的刀刃无意地划过白羽瞳的肌肉，引起一阵战栗，“小白，你不要想着逃跑了好吗？你知道的我怎么可能会伤害你呢，而且你逃不出这里的，你根本不知道自己在哪儿不是吗？”说着展耀便剪开了白羽瞳身上的衣服，“小白你知道吗，白色才最适合你，”展耀直起身，用剪刀指向窗边衣架上那些白色的衣服，“你喜欢我给你准备的衣服吗？和我的衣服很相配对不对？”展耀将已经烂掉的T恤、牛仔裤还有内裤丢进垃圾桶，然后把剪刀带离这间屋子。

白羽瞳看着现在赤身裸体的自己，“真是狼狈啊……”白羽瞳想，自己失踪应该有一段时间了，但展耀没有丝毫慌乱的情绪，也许还没有人发现自己失踪，又或者展耀囚禁自己的地方真的十分偏僻？在罗马时，他曾经猜想过展耀是不是也是警察，但是试探过后他发现展耀身手并不好，白羽瞳猜想展耀也许是类似犯罪心理学专家之类的，“很难对付啊……至少目前脱身就很困难……”白羽瞳活动了下手脚，叹了口气，“这可比手铐的质量好多了……”白羽瞳又无奈地靠回床头，望着天花板，他想，如果接下来展耀依旧只给他水和少量葡萄糖，他的体能真的无法支撑他逃离，更何况，一旦惹急了展耀，还不知道他会做出些什么。

白羽瞳还在望着天花板思考脱身的办法，展耀就已经端着一盆热水走了进来，“你还在想着怎么逃跑吗？”展耀放下水盆，单膝跪在白羽瞳床边，他抓住白羽瞳的手，将脸放在白羽瞳的手上，柔软但冰冷的触感拽回了白羽瞳的思绪，“你如果继续思考逃跑的事情我会生气的哦。不过你放心，信徒怎么可能会伤害自己的信仰呢？你说对不对？”展耀恋恋不舍地松开白羽瞳的手，润湿毛巾帮白羽瞳擦拭身体，展耀的手骨节分明，手指修长，白羽瞳也不知道为什么即使浸泡过热水，展耀的手依旧是冰凉的，就像是这个人本身就没有温度一样。

“小白，你身材真好……”柔软的指腹如羽毛一般扫过白羽瞳的腹肌，然后向上触碰他的胸肌，和他胸前的红缨擦肩而过，引起他一阵颤栗，展耀似乎留意到白羽瞳的反应，几次三番地故意触碰那已经挺立的红缨，白羽瞳咬紧牙关，他想要摆脱这只会让他颤抖的触碰，可展耀像是发现什么新玩具似的不断挑逗他，继续向下沿着他的人鱼线抚摸他的耻骨，然后俯身亲吻上他腰侧的人鱼线，“展耀，别……”他隐隐觉得自己的下体有些抬头的趋势，展耀无视了白羽瞳，湿热的舌尖舔过他的人鱼线直到耻毛，他甚至觉得自己的下体几乎就要碰撞到展耀的脸，“啊——”那股温热和柔软是白羽瞳不曾体验过的，身体和精神的双重刺激让白羽瞳的性器彻底昂扬起来。

展耀却不再继续挑逗他，润湿耻毛又涂抹了剃须膏，刮掉了那些碍事的毛发。剃须刀的震动让白羽瞳呼吸越来越急促，他滚烫的身体越来越渴求展耀那双冰凉的手的触碰，展耀帮白羽瞳擦掉最后一块剃须膏，凑到白羽瞳耳边轻轻咬了一下白羽瞳的耳垂，“小白，你身体好像很喜欢我。”说完还用舌尖舔舐白羽瞳的外耳廓，白羽瞳感觉展耀就像一只把自己当作猫妈妈的小奶猫，展耀的每一次舔舐都传出一阵电流，麻痹着他的脑神经，然后又汇聚成一股股热浪涌向他的下体。展耀的手抚上剃过阴毛后的皮肤，“小白， 你觉不觉得缺了点什么？”

展耀似乎想到了什么，“小白你等我一下！”然后自己端着清洗工具跑了出去，没一会儿又带着一本画册跑回来，他扶着白羽瞳坐起来，将画册摊开摆在白羽瞳面前，自己的手臂则有意无意地接触着白羽瞳的性器，让刚刚有些疲软的性器再度挺立起来。白羽瞳有些排斥自己身体的反应，他紧紧咬住自己的下嘴唇，有些烦躁的移动了身体，想要远离展耀，谁知展耀也跟随着他动了动身体，“放过我……”白羽瞳的声音有些粗重，这是他第一次和人如此亲密地接触，而且那人曾是他欣赏的朋友。

白羽瞳没想到展耀真的就这样放过了自己，借着昏暗的灯光，他注意到了展耀翻开的那页素描，是两株枝蔓交缠的玫瑰，锋利的硬刺又穿透彼此的枝蔓，血腥而又疯狂。白羽瞳虽然不懂画，但他能感受到那幅画传递的感情，那是一种哪怕两败俱伤也要抵死缠绵，令人窒息的爱。

“纹在身上你说怎么样？”展耀有些痴醉地望着那幅画，“这是我遇见你的那晚画的，我最喜欢的一幅。”

“不要……”白羽瞳还记得自己假期结束后就要成为一名正式的重案组警察，这是他拼搏多年的梦想，“我不可以有纹身……我是警察……”白羽瞳挣扎着晃动着手脚上的链条，眼中蓄满了泪水，“求你……展耀，求你放过我……”

展耀双手捧住白羽瞳的脸，看着白羽瞳那双透亮的眼睛，吻去他眼角的泪水，“天使怎么可以哭泣呢？”他坐回床边，抚摸着白羽瞳的耻骨，“纹在这里总不会有人看到吧？你说对不对？”然后俯身再次亲吻上去。

“展耀你疯了……”白羽瞳面露愠色，瞪着展耀，“你是想毁了我吗？”

“你生气起来居然也这么可爱？”展耀轻笑一声，伸出一只手想要去抚摸白羽瞳的脸颊。白羽瞳见展耀软硬不吃，有些绝望地阖上了眼，一根冰凉的针管刺入他的手臂，他感受到展耀凑过来对他说，“我的天使，等我回来。”

白羽瞳是被身体里那股不正常的燥热唤醒的，睁开眼展耀正拿着药膏擦拭着他的耻骨，白羽瞳撑起身子才发现，展耀为自己穿上了一件白衬衣，耻骨那块肌肤已经被画上那两株玫瑰，只是那玫瑰的颜色像是用鲜血染上的一般，“那个纹身……”

白羽瞳的惊诧对展耀来说是一剂兴奋剂，展耀像抚摸着绝世珍宝一般轻轻触碰耻骨上的纹身，“小白，我说过一定会很好看的！”

“展耀，你对我用药……”白羽瞳甚至能猜到展耀对他用了什么药，白羽瞳察觉到展耀望着自己纹身的眼神除了兴奋还有贪婪的情欲，“展耀，我们只是朋友……”白羽瞳闭上眼，他想要努力克制那股令他崩溃的不适感。

“小白，你知道的我不想只和你做朋友，”展耀跨坐到白羽瞳腿上，握住白羽瞳的性器轻轻撸动，“睁开眼睛。”展耀见白羽瞳不为所动，展耀停止撸动掐住了白羽瞳身下的囊袋，稍稍用力白羽瞳便痛得发出一声闷哼，“听话，小白，看着我。”展耀的语气像恋人之间体贴温柔的耳语，只是手上的力度丝毫没有减弱。白羽瞳身体里那股燥热愈演愈烈，本能让他渴望更多触碰，甚至想要主动让性器去寻找展耀那双冰凉的手，他睁开眼看着展耀，“帮我……展耀……”

可是展耀却调皮地松开了手，他跨坐到白羽瞳性器前，隔着衬衣抚摸白羽瞳的肉体，“小白，你穿白色真的很好看。”展耀凑上前去亲吻白羽瞳的脖颈，吮吸出一颗颗鲜红欲滴的草莓，然后俯身向下，一边解开衬衣的扣子一边亲吻着一块块结实的肌肉，白羽瞳仰起头，感受着那双冰冷的手和那片温热的唇带给他的双重刺激，一阵阵快感从他的末梢神经窜到脊椎，性器抽动着顶端渗出清澈的液体，他甩动着双手想要挣脱链条把展耀压在身下。

可是展耀却坐直身体，不再去抚摸他，细长的手指解开自己衬衣的纽扣，露出胸前一片乳白色的肌肤，“小白……”展耀双手撑床，身体探到白羽瞳面前，衬衣滑落到手臂上，露出精致的锁骨，脸颊也因为情欲染上一丝绯红。他对上展耀那双噙满泪水的眼睛，是在祈求也是在邀请，白羽瞳情不自禁地抬起手想去触碰展耀，展耀抬手解开了白羽瞳一只手的禁锢，拉着他的手粗暴地扯掉了剩余的衣扣，然后覆上了自己小腹的纹身，“喜欢吗？一模一样的。”同样的两株鲜红玫瑰被雕刻在白玉一般的皮肤上，枝蔓向下延伸被西裤遮盖。

白羽瞳吞了吞口水，他喉咙干燥，身体的热浪一波接一波，眼神想要直接撕掉展耀身上最后的衣物，然后把快要炸裂的下体捅入展耀体内，欲望撕碎了他最后一分理智，他单手扯开展耀的腰带，“脱掉。”

展耀愣了一下，但依旧顺从地爬起来脱掉自己的裤子和内衣。白羽瞳的下体已经充血肿胀，青筋暴起，他撑起身体稍稍坐起来方便他触碰展耀，他蛮横地拉过已经赤裸下体的展耀，展耀的性器也已经勃起，粉嫩而且柔软，撞在白羽瞳腹肌上，留下一滴透明液体。白羽瞳粗糙的手从身后摸上展耀的大腿根，滑落到膝盖处拉了拉展耀的膝盖让他的双腿更加分开，展耀的身体也因为触碰颤抖了一下，一阵快意涌向他的性器，粉嫩的阴茎抖动了几下又滴落了几滴透明液体。白羽瞳抹掉腹肌上的液体，手指探到展耀后穴，试图借着这几滴液体的润滑探入一根手指。异物的插入让展耀全身颤抖，他扶着白羽瞳的肩膀晃动身体想要挣脱那根还在继续深入的手指，白羽瞳感受到展耀的排斥直接抽出手指拍上展耀娇嫩的臀瓣，“啪——”臀部的疼痛感刺激得展耀落下一滴眼泪，脱力坐到白羽瞳身上，白羽瞳将展耀拉到自己怀中，凑到他的耳边低语，“让我操你，不正是如你所愿了吗？”

展耀支撑着白羽瞳的身体爬起来，从柜子上拿来一瓶润滑剂，“帮我……”

白羽瞳接过润滑剂，把玩着润滑剂，“那你是不是要先松开我？还是说你打算自己动？”白羽瞳把润滑剂丢在一边，手指再次探入展耀后穴，引得展耀再次趴在他的身上颤抖，“不过，你还有力气么？”

展耀嗔怒，瞪了白羽瞳一眼，松开了白羽瞳另一只手的禁锢，白羽瞳活动了一下有些麻木的手腕，虽然依旧不能下床但已经足够让他翻身把展耀压在身下。白羽瞳抓起润滑剂随便挤了一些，抹上展耀的后穴，他把展耀的腿掰成M，“自己抓住。”展耀听话地抓着自己的腿，可白羽瞳并没有温柔地帮展耀润滑，他直接借着润滑剂捅进了展耀的身体。

“啊————”从未被侵犯过的后穴传来撕裂般的疼痛，展耀松开双腿双手手指嵌入被攥起的床单里，他想要逃脱，却被白羽瞳抓着双腿不能动弹，“白！羽！瞳！”

白羽瞳低头看着两人交合处，猩红的血液混着润滑剂滴落到床单上，他的性器才探入三分之一，白羽瞳弯腰伏在展耀的身上，他捏着展耀的下巴，望着展耀那双因为剧烈疼痛而充血的眼睛，他学着展耀的样子，亲吻掉他眼角的泪水，在他耳边说，“你把我关起来、给我下药就没有想过会被我强奸吗？”

“混……唔——”

展耀未说完的话被白羽瞳的亲吻堵回肚子里，白羽瞳一个挺身，将全部性器捅进展耀身体，“唔——”呼喊声被堵在嘴边，展耀的双手抓过白羽瞳的身体留下一道道血痕，最后死死掐住白羽瞳身上的肉，后穴因为疼痛剧烈收缩。白羽瞳觉得自己的性器要被展耀后穴夹断了，性器被夹紧带来的痛感超出了后背的疼痛。他咬住了展耀的下唇，血液沿着展耀的嘴角低落，他松开展耀的唇，想要退出他的身体，可后穴肌肉依旧紧绷，他无法退出，展耀的双手突然环住白羽瞳的脖子，将他的头拉低，咬破了白羽瞳的嘴唇，展耀的眼泪一串串滚落到床单上，他用拇指把白羽瞳下嘴唇渗出的鲜血涂抹到整个嘴唇，然后吮吸着那根沾满了白羽瞳鲜血的手指，扯出笑容对依旧趴在自己身上的白羽瞳说，“你的血都是甜的。”

“疯子！你他妈就是个疯子！”白羽瞳想要强行退出后穴，他宁愿自己解决都无法面对舔舐鲜血的展耀。可展耀一个翻身把他压在了身下，脚铐因为旋身摩擦着他的皮肤，他感觉到一阵刺痛，大概是脚腕的皮肤被蹭破了。展耀撑着身子坐在他身上，他整根性器还埋在展耀的后穴，展耀的性器似乎因为剧烈的疼痛已经疲软。白羽瞳身体的痛感和心里的不适很快就被剧烈的快感取代，展耀在他身上上下晃动起来，自己的阴茎伴随着展耀的晃动缓缓抽动，展耀咬着嘴唇，但喉咙间的呜咽声还是露了出来，展耀仰起头，挺着身子，抽插的动作渐渐变慢。白羽瞳感觉自己全部的性器都被肠道里湿热的褶皱包裹，没有被用过的后穴十分紧致，抽动时时不时夹紧他的阴茎，那股想要把展耀压在身下贯穿的欲望又强烈起来，他伸手抓住展耀的腰，扶着他的腰抬起又重重按下，抽插的动作再次加快，白羽瞳恣肆地喘息着，止不住的呻吟也从展耀口中泄出，“啊啊……哈……轻点……唔……不要……”

白羽瞳感觉那股燥热因为品尝到了展耀变得更加强烈，他索性翻身再次把展耀压在身下，掰开展耀的腿大力地冲撞起来，逐渐感受到快感的后穴也分泌出更多的肠液，阴茎每一次拔出都有更多的肠液涌出来，然后随着插入又被捅进去，发出“扑哧扑哧”的声音，囊袋随着剧烈的撞击拍打着展耀后穴周围的皮肤，引得穴口一阵收缩。

颤抖无力的后穴被不停的操入，展耀伸手握住了略微抬头的性器撸动起来，“啊——”白羽瞳撞击到后穴中某一点，展耀突然松开了自己的性器，抓着床单弓起身子，仰起头，想要缓解突如其来的快感，白羽瞳注意到展耀粉嫩的阴茎比刚才更挺立了，又试探性地重重顶上刚才的那一点，粉嫩的阴茎颤抖着流出些许液体，乳白色的肌肤因为强烈的快感变成了粉红色，展耀紧咬牙关试图把一声声呻吟吞回去，“嗯……呜呜……”白羽瞳像是发现新玩具一般，又堵在那一点细细碾磨，自己俯下身叼住展耀的耳垂吮吸，手指捏着一侧的乳头揉搓，展耀身体的多处敏感点被刺激，他伸手抓住白羽瞳的手臂，眼睛也起了一层薄雾，朦胧一片，“嗯……小白……我要……”

白羽瞳松开展耀的耳垂，“要什么？”说完还用舌头探视了展耀的耳道，又引得展耀身体一阵颤栗。

“……操我……求你了……”

白羽瞳直起身，笑了笑，“展耀，你居然求着被你囚禁的人干你。”他捏着展耀的阴茎，“你这副任我宰割样子可一点都不像个犯罪的人。”

展耀忍着快感，吐出一句话，“ ……你……你逃……逃不掉的……”

“是嘛吗”

说罢，举起展耀的右腿架在自己肩膀上，直起身子更猛烈地晃动着胯部，每一次撞击都对着展耀的敏感点，猛浪操弄的节奏越来越快，展耀浑身抽搐，“哈……哈……快……快停……停下……”可白羽瞳哪管展耀这无力地挣扎，钳制住展耀挣扎的身体，继续更狠戾地操弄，展耀拔高音调尖叫着被白羽瞳操到高潮，精液喷洒到小腹上，后穴也因为高潮而持续的痉挛。

白羽瞳将展耀翻了个身，让展耀的后背紧贴着他，白羽瞳对准展耀后穴，再度插了进去。白羽瞳环抱住展耀，一只手撸动着展耀的阴茎，另一只挑逗着胸前的红缨，他舔舐着展耀的耳垂、后颈还有肩膀，手上的动作越来越快，直到展耀弓起身子，再度泄出来。

白羽瞳推倒展耀，让他跪趴在床上，白羽瞳掐着展耀的腰更猛烈地索取着展耀，展耀把脸埋在床单上，咬着床单不让自己的颤抖的呻吟喊出来，白羽瞳重重拍上展耀的臀瓣，“叫出来！你不是喜欢被我干吗？”展耀松开口中的床单，双手支撑着，转头看着白羽瞳，“啊快……太快了哈……轻……轻一点……”白羽瞳掐着展耀的腰将他跟自己贴合得更紧密，阴茎往后穴里挤压享受着展耀狭窄的肠道带给他的快感，他感觉高潮快要来了，又加重力道加快速度抽插，高潮顶点时他搂住展耀，咬住他的脖颈，插到最里面，将一股股精液射入后穴深处，发出一声满足的喟叹，又缓缓插弄几下直到射完，才环抱着展耀躺下。白羽瞳的阴茎依旧留在展耀体内，躺下以后来回磨蹭，另一只手则抚摸上展耀耻骨上的纹身，享受着高潮的余韵。

“展耀，你说我现在让你放了我，你还有力气拒绝吗？”

可谁知，展耀翻转身体，不顾后穴那些流出来的精液和肠液，对着白羽瞳胸前的那朵茱萸便咬了上去。

“啊——疼！”白羽瞳推开展耀的头，乳头周围被咬了一个已经开始冒血的牙印。

“你可以试试你能不能逃得掉，”展耀撑起身体坐在白羽瞳身边低头看着他。

白羽瞳晃了晃脚上的链子，“看来我赢的可能性不太大？”

“没有我你连这间屋子都出不去，”展耀爬下床，俯身手指在白羽瞳心脏的位置画着圈圈，“如果你不想饿死或者渴死又或者像现在这样躺在血污还有一片精液中死去，然后赤身裸体的被人发现，就不要继续挑战我的忍耐力，”他凑到白羽瞳耳边说，“比起威胁我的天使，我更喜欢刚刚那个抱着我干我的天使，你身体比你诚实多了。”

趁着白羽瞳愣神，又将他的双手铐住，展耀最后在白羽瞳最角落下浅浅一吻，转身离开这间屋子。

白羽瞳望着门口的方向，舔舐着刚被展耀亲吻过的嘴角，又回味起展耀后穴的滋味，“妖精……”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 食髓知味，小白终于要陷进去了；只不过他暂时还不愿意承认。  
另外不要计较猫儿的心理状态，扭曲肯定是有的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚗🚗🚗，未成年自觉下车  
涉及暴力血腥、性爱玩具、轻微SM、违禁药品，还涉及口交、限制射精  
一切皆为虚构，不要模仿靴靴！不要犯罪靴靴！  
（不要计较错别字，我写完完全不想看一遍QAQ）

（4）

那夜欢愉过后，白羽瞳便因为药物作用和体力不支昏睡过去，醒来以后他发现展耀已经拆掉了四肢上的镣铐，换成了一个只铐在手上的链子，他扶着墙踉跄地站起来，试探了一下自己的活动范围，能去浴室，能看到门外的光，可就是离自由只差一步之遥。“给我希望但却让我看到失望吗？”白羽瞳望着床头那束依旧是含苞待放的洁白玫瑰，拉扯着手中的链条，思考自己脱身的可能性。昨日展耀离开前话语中流露出些许杀意，他也真真切切地感受到了，所以他不敢拿命来赌，如果自己一旦失手，他无法想象展耀会做出什么。

“小白，我给你准备了些吃的。”白羽瞳正出神，展耀推门进来，他十分精明，每次开门他都看不到屋外的陈设，白羽瞳无法判断自己是在一间房子的什么位置，又因为没有时钟，他也无法计算展耀日常起居的规律，甚至他都不知道手上的链子要怎么打开、屋内有没有监控、以及有没有报警器，直觉和对展耀的了解告诉他，他想到的这些展耀一定都预判到了，如果是这样，那么他逃离的唯一方法就是钳制住展耀，逼他放了自己。

展耀把食物放在花瓶旁，白羽瞳趁展耀转身拿桌板的瞬间，袭击展耀，从背后勒住展耀的脖子，“把手铐钥匙给我。”可展耀似乎是并不在意，他伸出手抚摸着白羽瞳锁在自己颈前的手臂，白羽瞳加重了力道，他能明显感受到展耀的呼吸被抑制，脸也因为缺氧逐渐涨红，可展耀依旧一句话不说，也不抓着自己的手臂反抗，直到展耀已经有些喘不上气，他才松开。

“咳咳——”被释放的展耀一边剧烈地咳嗽一边大口喘着气，“我知道……咳咳……你不会……动手的……”

“展耀，我刚刚再用一点力，你就死了……”白羽瞳颓唐地瘫坐在地上，错过了这次机会，也许就真的逃不掉了。“你真的不怕死吗？”他没想到展耀宁愿被他杀死，都不会放自己走，他刚刚差一点就动手了，可是当他看到几乎窒息的男人依旧风轻云淡、像昨晚那样充满情欲地抚摸自己，他有些慌乱，鬼使神差地放开了展耀。

“怕啊……”展耀贪婪地寻找着空气中的氧气，摸了摸被掐地有些疼痛的脖颈，“人都是怕死的，不然你也不会想要逃跑了。”他走过去，单膝跪在白羽瞳身前，“不过，”他捧起白羽瞳那张绝望的脸，“死在你手里自然是心甘情愿了，就像是门徒为了信仰而殉道一样。”展耀探头亲吻着白羽瞳的唇珠，“而且，你现在啊就像是只凶狠的小老虎，很是可爱呢，”展耀站起身，端着餐盘对依旧坐在地上的白羽瞳说，“你知道训练动物最常用什么吗？食物奖励，既然小老虎不听话，那今天的食物就没有了哦。”离开房间前，展耀背对着白羽瞳，语气有些低沉，“我警告过你，不要试图挑战我的忍耐力。所以，白羽瞳，你准备好了么？”

————准备好面对我的怒火了吗？

（5）

白羽瞳身体瘫软，无力地坐在地上，背靠着床，手指戳着已经枯萎暗黄的白玫瑰，枯黄干瘪的叶片一片片掉落在柜子上。他不知道展耀多久没有来看过他了，一粒食物都不曾送过，为了生存他只能喝着浴室里的自来水。他戳落玫瑰最后一片枯叶，手也滑落，连同链条一起重重摔在地板上，可又不知怎么的猛地抬起手把花瓶推到地上，“展——耀——”他用尽自己最后的力气呼喊着展耀的名字。长期饥饿引起的低血糖让他乏力、昏睡，他越来越能感受到死亡逼近的恐惧。他烦躁的拉扯禁锢他的链条，手腕上被摩擦的旧伤又添了新伤。“展耀！你出来！展耀……”白羽瞳越来越焦躁，他疯狂地甩着链条，摔打着能触碰到的一切，“展耀！——”他奋力呼喊着，视力越来越模糊，意识也越来越涣散，他仿佛又看了他遇到展耀那天的情景，幻觉中他终于看清了展耀的口型：

——————“很高兴认识你，白羽瞳。”

——————“是不是天生一对呢？”

还有那个穿黑色衬衣的修长身影，蹲在他面前，对他说，“白羽瞳，你逃不掉的。”

“展耀……”说完便昏了过去。

白羽瞳是躺在床上被展耀叫醒的，展耀依旧穿着一件黑色衬衣，端着一碗白米粥坐在床边，笑眯眯地看着他，“小白，你睡了很久了，起来吃些东西。”然后扶着白羽瞳坐起来，“怎么可以睡在地上呢？”他理了理白羽瞳额前的头发，“你感冒了我会心疼的。”

“展耀……”白羽瞳找了个舒服的姿势靠着，“已经过了多久了？”

“这不重要。”展耀舀了一勺粥，对着吹了吹，递到白羽瞳嘴边，“你很久不吃东西了，最近只能吃一点点流食，不过你放心这个粥是我买来的，能吃。”

白羽瞳也不再继续纠缠，他也料到了展耀不会告诉他，他的身体急需补充能量，喝着展耀递来的白粥。他眼神环顾了自己的房间，展耀已经帮他收拾干净了，床边那束干枯的玫瑰又被换上了新的。“展耀，为什么……只有白玫瑰？”

展耀愣了一下，继续喂粥，“因为你是圣洁的，只有白玫瑰与你相衬。”

“是吗？”白羽瞳自嘲地笑了笑，但至少是目前唯一能让他看到生机的东西了。

之后几日，展耀又恢复了开始的样子，喂饭喂水亲历亲为，帮白羽瞳擦拭身体、换衣服，白羽瞳小心翼翼地和展耀相处着，他们的关系在白羽瞳看来就是一触即破的泡沫。展耀能够眼睁睁看着他低血糖昏厥，也能对他悉心照料。他有些摸不透展耀的底线。“展耀你……又在水里加了东西……”白羽瞳喝过展耀递来的水后身体又开始兴奋起来，他不安地晃动着身体。

“小白，不要乱动哦，”展耀将白羽瞳的手脚绑住，又把白羽瞳的手固定在床头，“只是一点点性激素啦，我会控制用量的。”

“展耀，……弄违禁药品是犯法的……”

“扑哧——”正固定白羽瞳双手的展耀低声笑了出来，“白警官，你现在还有心情管我使用违禁药品？”展耀亲吻了一下白羽瞳的眼睛，晃了晃白羽瞳被手铐和链子铐住的双手，抬起他的下巴，“那么，白警官，你想好怎么逮捕我然后惩罚我了吗？”一边说着，另一只手的手指尖划过白羽瞳的脸颊，向下移动解开白羽瞳的衬衣，抚摸着前些日子留在乳头上的伤痕，“白警官，你前些日子似乎刚刚强奸了你说的那个犯罪分子哦。”

“你不是自愿的吗？我怎么算强奸？而且我看你明明很享受。”白羽瞳上半身靠着抱枕，反问展耀。

“哦？白警官的正义感也不是那么纯粹嘛，很会为自己开脱啊。”

白羽瞳体内的血液因为催情的作用又沸腾起来，过量的多巴胺刺激着他的脑神经，展耀冰凉的指腹唤起了那一夜的回忆，热浪让他不安分地晃动起来，“嗯？白警官今天比上次兴奋啊，”展耀咬着白羽瞳的耳朵，用气声说着，“是不是想起了什么呢？”

“唔……”白羽瞳紧闭嘴巴，把那些不愉悦的声音全都吞回去。

“那一晚是不是印象深刻呢？”展耀拉开白羽瞳的衬衣，脱掉他的裤子，“我可是感受到了撕裂的痛苦哦，白警官可是害我在床上趴了很多天。”展耀从身后的盒子里拿出一瓶精油，倒在手心里一些涂抹在白羽瞳身上，小麦色的肌肤涂抹上玫瑰精油看起来更秀色可餐，展耀按摩着白羽瞳身上的肌肉，“小白，你线条真好，我就什么都没有……”

不知道是精油的作用，还是按摩的作用，白羽瞳感觉自己的身体燥热起来，额头上沁出细密的汗水，后背的衬衫也被打湿，“嗯……”白羽瞳感觉下体翘了起来，他晃动身体，不顾手上摩擦带来的痛苦，挺着胯，想要去寻找展耀的双手。

展耀却按下白羽瞳晃动的身体，“不可以哦，手腕旧伤才刚刚养好哦，继续下去会留下疤痕的。”

可是精油那股甜腻腻的香气还有催情药物的药力仿佛点燃了他的身体，脸颊泛着不同寻常的潮红，呼吸也逐渐急促，肉棒已经完全挺立起来，顶端的小孔滴着水珠，随着肉棒的弹动流下来。“哈……嗯……”白羽瞳已经忍不住喘息起来，“你……你擦了什么……”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上一章~~  
太长了不让我发QAQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚗🚗🚗，未成年自觉下车  
涉及暴力血腥、性爱玩具、轻微SM、违禁药品，还涉及口交、限制射精  
一切皆为虚构，不要模仿靴靴！不要犯罪靴靴！

展耀似乎也被空气中那股催情的甜腻香气感染，白皙的皮肤上窜上一抹抹粉红，他解开自己的衬衣扣子，一边抚摸着白羽瞳的肉棒，一边揉捏自己的乳头。“嗯……催情精油……”展耀又拿出两个跳蛋，粘贴在白羽瞳的乳头上，打开开关，跳蛋“嗡嗡”震动着，白羽瞳口中溢出越来越多低沉的喘息，“啊啊……哈……嗯……停下……”展耀感觉白羽瞳的肉棒在自己手中越来越大，马眼流出更多泪滴，从身后拿出一个有尿道堵，挤了些润滑剂塞入尿道，“小白，今天不可以射哦，听话~”

异物的捅入带来一股饱胀感，“啊——”白羽瞳满足地叫了出来，展耀拿出另一根震动棒，按压在白羽瞳会阴部分，他不断调整着速度，忽快忽慢，白羽瞳的身体也随着震动棒都动起来，不断去碰撞展耀，他期待展耀冰凉的双手抚摸他，他渴望着展耀后穴，他不断呼喊着展耀的名字，“展耀……展耀……”白羽瞳已经完全陷入情欲无法自拔，初夜的肢体记忆在各方的刺激下苏醒，他的身体上下晃动着，肉棒也不断跳动，尿道堵在尿道理滑动，一丝痛感和饱胀感从下体传来，炽热的肉棒青筋凸起，蜿蜒盘旋，有些狰狞。展耀扯掉乳头上的跳蛋，又拔出尿道堵，也不再用震动棒刺激他，巨大的空虚感袭击着白羽瞳，他收回已经有些迷离的视线，锁定展耀，“展耀……”

展耀凑过来，亲吻着白羽瞳，“乖~我们慢慢玩。”展耀撑起身子，脱掉自己身上的衣物，赤身裸体地坐在白羽瞳身上，展耀像一条蛇一般爬行过白羽瞳胸口，那张纯洁无害的脸凑到白羽瞳面前，双颊粉红似两朵桃花，他啃咬着白羽瞳的嘴唇。白羽瞳感受着展耀低于自己的体温蜿蜒缠绕着自己身体，自己的肉棒顶着展耀的大腿根，白羽瞳继续卖力顶跨，在展耀的大腿间摩擦，嘴唇回应着展耀，学着展耀的样子啃噬他的嘴唇，柔软，芬芳。白羽瞳仿佛听到展耀细细的喘息声，他伸出舌头舔舐着展耀的牙齿，追捕着展耀的粉舌，交缠着。展耀被主动的白羽瞳吻得大脑一片空白，最后瘫倒在白羽瞳胸膛上，食指指腹绕着白羽瞳乳头上的咬痕，“小白，还痛不痛？”

被展耀抚摸过的地方麻酥酥的，目光盯着趴在自己身上的展耀，“不痛了，”他晃了晃手上的链子，“展耀，放开我好吗？我想要你……”

展耀坐直身体，一双媚眼眼波流转，“不可以哦，”展耀点着自己的嘴唇，“今天是惩罚~”展耀在自己粉红的乳头上夹了两个银色的乳夹，趴在白羽瞳身上蹭了蹭，乳夹冰凉的触感还有展耀颤抖的身体也引得白羽瞳一阵颤抖，展耀把乳头送到白羽瞳嘴边，白羽瞳用嘴巴撕扯着展耀乳头上的乳夹，痛感和快感的刺激让展耀抱紧白羽瞳的头，揉着白羽瞳的头发，仰着头张着嘴，一声一声地呻吟着，“哈……哈……小白……”

白羽瞳松开展耀的乳头，“给我，展耀……”

“不给哦”

“你明明也想要……”

展耀在白羽瞳额头、眼睛、鼻尖、脸颊还有嘴唇落下一串细密的吻，然后退了退摸到后面的跳蛋，拿起来伸出粉色舌尖舔舐，像吮吸棒棒糖一般吮吸着跳蛋，然后在白羽瞳注视下塞入自己后穴。“不要你……”展耀坏坏地对白羽瞳笑，白羽瞳双眼通红仿佛要把展耀吞噬一般，可他被禁锢的四肢却让他什么都做不到，只能任由展耀在自己面前挑衅。展耀缓缓后退，后穴贴上白羽瞳肉棒，挑衅地在肉棒上蹭了蹭，跳蛋的震动让肉棒又挺立几分，他用力顶着肉棒想去摩擦后穴的缝隙，然而展耀继续后退，趴在白羽瞳腿上，脸颊蹭着那个已经挺立许久的肉棒，伸出舌头从根部舔到顶端，轻柔的，湿润的。“呼——嗯……”白羽瞳粗重的喘息声从头顶传来，展耀被那阵喘息鼓励，绕着龟头轻轻舔舐，又用脸颊蹭了蹭肉棒，马眼的液体流淌到展耀脸颊上，白羽瞳看着展耀的身体从点点粉红变成一片一片的红晕，展耀柔软的两瓣唇包裹着肉棒顶端，白羽瞳挺了挺身体，想要把肉棒顶进展耀嘴里，展耀却吐出肉棒，双手支撑着身体，眼眸湿润，望着白羽瞳，“小白，你以后可以不叫我展耀了吗？”

白羽瞳现在脑子里全被展耀口腔那股温热的触感包围，一心只想把肉棒插进展耀那张小嘴里，“好，叫你猫儿好不好？在罗马我就说过你就是只狡猾的小黑猫。”

展耀似乎也回忆起在罗马的那段回忆，甜甜的笑着，然后俯身吞入龟头，猛地吮吸着马眼，舌尖还时不时捅入，“猫儿啊……”口交带给白羽瞳征服展耀的快感，“吞进去……”

展耀听话地又吞进去一点，上下吞吐着，白羽瞳一个挺身，就把肉棒撞进展耀喉咙，然后又抽出一些，“唔——唔——”展耀忍着被顶入喉咙那股干呕的感觉，承受着白羽瞳抽插，眼泪也不停地掉下来，白羽瞳感觉自己快要高潮了一般想要加快速度，可展耀再次吐出了肉棒，“小白，不可以射哦~”

“猫儿……”白羽瞳喘息越来越粗重，“想射……”

展耀再次拿起尿道堵塞入马眼，“不可以哦是惩罚，”展耀抽出后穴的跳蛋，带出一股肠液，顺着他的后穴一滴滴流下来滴在白羽瞳身上，展耀给自己换了一根假阴茎在白羽瞳面前自慰着，“哈啊……啊……小白……小白……”白羽瞳哪里承受得住这样的刺激，更何况自己身体里还有药物作用，那个明明只会在他身下这样浪叫的猫现在却用着一根假阴茎满足自己，白羽瞳的肉棒不断颤动着，喉咙干燥，他不断地吞咽着口水，看着展耀一边插着后穴，一边撸动肉棒，“呜……嗯嗯嗯……到……要到了……”展耀在白羽瞳身上射出来，乳白色的精液喷洒到白羽瞳胸肌上，展耀一点点舔掉然后抬起头亲吻白羽瞳，“我的味道~”

被情欲吞噬的白羽瞳只觉得展耀那股有些腥的精液是最厉害的催情剂，他用力拉扯着镣铐，啃咬展耀的嘴唇，咬上他下唇那块刚刚愈合伤口，吮吸着展耀香甜的血液，“猫儿……你真是……妖精……”

展耀推开白羽瞳，拿掉后穴的假阴茎，去屋外拿了一小杯冰块，展耀捏了一小块冰块握在手里，撸动着白羽瞳的肉棒，“嘶—啊……”冰块的刺激让白羽瞳汗毛都立起来了，紧接着，展耀就把肉棒全部吞进嘴里，“啊……”白羽瞳发出一声喟叹，冰火两重天的刺激带给他极大的快感，可展耀像个调皮的小孩一般，每次在他想要射出来的时候就迅速停下，一次次急刹车让白羽瞳陷入迷乱和疯狂，“猫儿……猫儿……”

“猫儿……我想要你……”

“猫儿，给我……”

“想射 求你了……”

白羽瞳已经不知道自己在说些什么，他现在的意识全部被展耀控制，除了把展耀按在身下索要，他只想射在展耀那张精致的脸上、射进展耀嘴里。白羽瞳听到有人在自己耳边询问，“你会离开你的猫儿吗？”

“不……不……我要我的猫儿……”

“我的猫儿，想和他一直做……”

展耀似乎很满意白羽瞳的反应，卖力吞吐着肉棒，白羽瞳也卖力顶着胯，最后直挺挺深入展耀的喉咙，射了出来。

“咳咳咳……”展耀猝不及防嘴里被射满精液，眼泪也被呛出来。他含着精液，挑起媚眼，眼波荡漾，在白羽瞳的注视下吞下精液。连喉结的滚动都充满着情欲。

“妖精……”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 食髓知味，小白终于要陷进去了；只不过他暂时还不愿意承认。  
另外不要计较猫儿的心理状态，扭曲肯定是有的。

（6）  
展耀所谓的“惩罚”在接下来的日子里几乎每天都在进行，白羽瞳被禁锢的手腕伤越来越严重最后不得不缠上绷带，展耀为他换着药，“小白，你就不能不乱动了吗？我都给你包了绸缎你怎么还把自己弄受伤？”  
白羽瞳依旧不懂展耀这种既禁锢自己又担心自己受伤的矛盾心理，“猫儿，你还真是又想折磨我又怕我受伤啊，你不觉得自己很矛盾吗？”  
展耀绑住绷带，“都说了惩罚你，松开你还叫什么惩罚？”  
“惩罚还不够吗？我最近可是从没想过逃跑！”  
展耀却不再讨论这个问题，“小白，那你呢？”展耀收拾着医药箱，“一边想着逃跑然后抓我吃牢饭，一边在床上索要我的身体说着只要我一个。”展耀摸了摸白羽瞳的脸，“做爱的时候我真的觉得你已经爱上我了。”展耀抱住白羽瞳，“如果不是注意到你每次故意套我的话还总是巴望着屋外，我真的以为你已经死心踏地要跟我在一起了呢。”  
“展耀……我……”  
“小白，”展耀一手抓起花瓶里的玫瑰，花瓣上的水珠滴落到展耀的手背上，然后滑落到地上，“我说过，你逃不掉的。”坚硬的花刺刺破展耀的手指，鲜血顺着花梗流下来。  
“展……猫儿！你快松手！”白羽瞳连忙起身想要去抢夺展耀手中的玫瑰，“你受伤了……”  
展耀向后退了一步，躲过白羽瞳，“小白，你看你自己，”他直勾勾地看着白羽瞳，“一边计划着逃跑，一边真心实意地担心我，你说，”展耀弯下腰看着白羽瞳的眼睛，“你是恨我，还是爱我呢？”  
白羽瞳颓唐地做回床上，他毕业后就可以去重案组当警察，那是他努力多年的梦想，可却被展耀截杀，他甚至不知道自己已经被困了多久，不知道自己还能不能逃出去。“猫儿……我……”  
“如果 我告诉你 你已经被我困了快五个月了呢？”展耀依旧弯着腰，微微笑着看着白羽瞳。  
白羽瞳不可思议的盯着展耀，“不可能！怎么可能五个月还没有人发现我失踪！一定有踪迹的！”白羽瞳站起来，抓着展耀的衣领，“你骗我！骗我！不可能！”  
“白羽瞳，我有必要骗你吗？或者说我骗你你会不知道吗？”  
白羽瞳的眼神像刀子一样盯着展耀，想要看出他脸上一丝一毫的伪装，可是他发现，展耀似乎真的没有骗他……“展耀……你到底想要什么？”  
展耀把玩着手里的玫瑰花，不在意地回答，“我当然是要你咯，你不是一直都知道？”展耀揪下一片花瓣，塞到嘴里咀嚼，“爱你，要你，把你融入骨血，然后永远占有你。”  
“所以啊，小白啊，这些日子以来，你满心想着逃跑的时候，可曾真的想过我？”  
“你只记得我限制你的自由，只记得我伤害你。”  
“你第一次不做任何扩张捅入我身体的时候，是有多恨我啊？”  
“你躺在床上索要我的时候，到底是爱我还是恨我？”  
“你叫着我猫儿的时候，是不是还在想着哪一天亲手我把逮捕送入监牢？”  
白羽瞳有些痛苦地闭上眼，“猫儿，你知道的，我会有反应是因为你下了药……”  
“你把那些反应都归咎于催情药吗？”  
“白羽瞳，你就是这么欺骗自己的？”

展耀把手中的玫瑰甩在白羽瞳身上，摔门离开。展耀的血液蹭到白羽瞳手臂上，衬衣上，像一朵朵红梅。他着魔一般舔舐着手臂上展耀的血液，回忆起那几次暴戾血腥的性爱，他曾咬破展耀的嘴唇，吮吸着他的血液。那一刻，他是怎么想的？白羽瞳也搞不懂自己的心意，展耀囚禁他，用禁药，是犯罪，所以身为警察他以后是要逮捕他的；更何况，展耀害他没有办法去做热爱的工作，他的确是应该恨他的。可是他捧着这束圣洁的白玫瑰，摸着手腕上还残留展耀气息和温度的绷带，嘴里还有展耀血液的味道，身体上印满了昨夜他们欢好的痕迹，他脑海里还有展耀曼妙的身姿、那双娇羞的眼睛、紧致的后穴……他的确是贪恋着展耀的滋味的，每次做爱的时候，他也分不清，到底是药让他肆无忌惮还是心让他肆无忌惮。他一声声喊出“猫儿”的时候，他能感受到展耀的兴奋和满足，他又何尝不是满足的，这是他这一生第一次这样彻头彻尾的占有一个人。

白羽瞳学着展耀的样子撕下一瓣花瓣塞进嘴里，“白玫瑰……天造地设的一对啊……”白羽瞳愈想愈烦躁，索性把玫瑰花丢到地上，但小心翼翼地拾起，可不知想到什么，他又把玫瑰摔在地上，然后躺回床上，“我怎么可以爱上一个罪犯……”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫儿在小白面前自残，打破小白最后的心理防线。然后伪装自杀脱身，并释放小白。  
不做但有调情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猫儿自残  
猫儿伪自杀脱身  
小白自虐

（7）

“我怎么可以爱上一个罪犯……”

白羽瞳回避着他内心和身体对展耀的异样，可是每次展耀抚摸他或是赤裸着坐在他身上，他便压制不住那股燥热，甚至一次比一次严重，他每次总是宽慰自己，“这一切不过都是因为展耀对我下药，他一定是增加了药量……”白羽瞳一次又一次在床上索要着展耀，却一次又一次在心里说，“我没有爱上展耀，我是恨展耀的。”

白羽瞳掐着展耀的腰，低吼着再次在展耀体内射出来，他把肉棒从展耀体内拔出来，躺回床上，展耀跟随着躺到白羽瞳怀里，他用手指摩挲着白羽瞳的唇珠，“小白……”

白羽瞳抓着展耀的身体，想要推开他但犹豫再三还是揽住展耀，“猫儿……”白羽瞳抱着展耀，痛苦地闭上眼，“我是恨你的，你知不知道？”

展耀却像听了什么开心的事一样，“那是不是就是说你不会忘记我了？”

“我以后一定会亲手逮捕你的，猫儿。”说到这里，白羽瞳又收紧了手臂。

“嗯，”展耀丝毫不生气，依旧枕着白羽瞳肩膀，任由他搂着自己，“我等你，小白。”

白羽瞳有些捉摸不透展耀的心思，他感觉展耀的情绪越来越阴晴不定。展耀的回答更让他困惑，展耀似乎知道自己有一天能够逃离，又似乎料定了他们日后还会再见。展耀在他怀里扭着身体想要挣脱白羽瞳的怀抱，“猫儿，让我抱抱你……就这一次……”

展耀不再挣扎，白羽瞳抱着展耀，嗅着贪恋的气息沉沉睡去。

展耀抚摸着白羽瞳的眉眼，眼神中充满留恋，“骗子。”

————白羽瞳，你就是个彻头彻尾的骗子。

一束温暖的阳光照射在白羽瞳手臂上，他迷迷糊糊地醒来，他顺着光束望去，原来他的屋子一角有一扇天窗，展耀昨晚竟然打开了，“嗯……”怀中的展耀动了动，手依旧搭在自己身上，白羽瞳鬼使神差地凑上去亲吻着展耀的头发，这应该是展耀第一次在他面前安静地睡着，对他毫无防备，暴露着自己的要害。纤长浓密的睫毛动了动，展耀半睁着眼，十足一只慵懒的猫，在白羽瞳身上蹭了蹭，“早安，小白。”

白羽瞳伸出手臂，张开手掌，想要去触摸阳光的温度，这是他几个月以来第一次见到阳光，他坐起来，挪动身体坐在阳光下，抬起头闭上眼，任由阳光直射到他的脸颊上，白羽瞳感觉自己想起了自由的温度，那股阳光里又让他看到了一线生机。

展耀在他身后也坐起来，从他身后抱住他，“小白，我这几天晚上不能陪你，食物和水我会给你准备。”他跪在床上，从后面搂着白羽瞳的脖子，亲吻着他的脸颊，“几天后，有一件很重要的礼物送你。”说完，展耀便松开白羽瞳，也不在意白羽瞳是否回应他，离开了这间屋子。

那几日，白羽瞳靠着头顶的阳光和月光计算着日子，展耀整整离开了五天，除了每天醒来时床边放着今日的食物和水，便再没有出现过，甚至连任何药物都没有给他用过。

第五天的夜晚，透过天窗，他看到了夜空中的满月，展耀反常的行为让他感觉到不安，白羽瞳好像已经习惯了那个喜欢掌控他身体、喜欢抚摸自己、喜欢说着“你是我的信仰”的腹黑猫儿。身体的记忆总是难以消散，夜晚他总是会想起过去那段日子和展耀欢愉的情景，他甚至有些期待是不是有一天展耀又会一脸坏笑的禁锢住他，然后在他身上放纵。可是五天过去了，他没有碰到展耀分毫，思念从白天持续到黑夜，让他忘记了思考逃离这里的可能。

展耀进来时，白羽瞳正抬头望着月亮发呆，他刚爬上床，白羽瞳便把展耀拉过来亲吻，“小白，原来你这么想我？”展耀眼波流转，微微一笑，挑逗一般望着白羽瞳，“是不是终于发现你爱我了？”

白羽瞳像是被人掐住穴一般迅速反击，“不可能！我不会爱上你的……”

“那你恨我吗？”

“……”白羽瞳一阵沉默，他大概是恨的吧？爱恨交织的情感就像插在他前胸后背的两把刀，无论怎么选择，最终都是死亡。

“小白，不要怪我，”展耀电击了白羽瞳的身体，白羽瞳感觉全身如同针刺一般痛苦，无力地躺在展耀面前。“对不起，小白，”展耀摸了摸白羽瞳的脸，“对你，我不喜欢太冒险。”白羽瞳感觉到这次的电流更强烈一些，他感觉全身一麻，身体瘫软，仅保留着最后一丝意识。

（8）

白羽瞳感觉展耀带他离开了房子，一路上郁郁葱葱的，展耀的房子似乎是坐落在半山腰的一幢别墅，他努力辨认着路上有可能暴露他位置的标志物，耳边似乎还有海浪的声音，“海边……半山腰……”G城这样的高档住宅区太多了，白羽瞳知道自己需要更多的信息，可以刚刚的电击让他意识有些涣散，他试图攥着拳头用手指掐掌心的肉，却用不上力，无奈之下，他只好咬着嘴唇，让自己保持清醒。白羽瞳感觉耳边海浪的声音愈来愈清晰，所以目的地是海边吗？白羽瞳强撑着看着展耀，“……猫儿……”

“别急，快到了。”展耀歪头看了看坐在副驾驶的白羽瞳，“你不用再努力找标志物了，房子是深水湾的一栋别墅，”展耀露出一个意义不明的笑容，“很适合你的房子。”

展耀这番自爆让白羽瞳觉得也许今天过后他便不会再回到别墅，可是展耀是想要被自己逮捕吗？又或者他已经有了脱身的办法？那句“很适合你的房子”也很奇怪，一栋房子为什么要说和一个人匹配？这话让他想起了曾经展耀说过的“白玫瑰是圣洁的，和你相衬。”

“小白！这份礼物你一定会喜欢的！”展耀的话里有着明显地兴奋，直视前方的眼神也流露着期待，“小白，我们要到了！”

他们到达时，海天相接处已经露出红霞，他推着白羽瞳向海边走去“小白，快看！日出！不过我们时间不多了，不然好想和你一起欣赏。”他停下来，弯腰凑到白羽瞳脸颊旁，“小白，如果以后有机会，你愿意陪我看日出日落吗？”

展耀其实并没有期待白羽瞳回答，可没想到，白羽瞳却对他说，“好啊。”

展耀愣了愣，继续推着白羽瞳往前走，像是没有听到白羽瞳回答一般。他给白羽瞳戴上眼罩，然后推着白羽瞳上了一艘游艇。

白羽瞳听到了游艇发动的声音，行驶一段距离后又停了下来，然后拉着他上了一个渔排，展耀摘下了他的眼罩。他缓缓睁开眼，看着展耀向后退了几步，他想要追上去，却发现自己被铐在渔排上，动弹不得。

“小白，你看！”展耀张靠手臂示意白羽瞳观察周围，“你会喜欢吗？”

整个渔排都装饰了洁白的玫瑰，地上也都铺满了白色的玫瑰花瓣，展耀从旁边摘下一朵放到鼻子边嗅了嗅，然后递到白羽瞳面前，“筹备了很久呢，都是鲜花哦……”他发现展耀今天也换了一身白色的衣服，只是衬衣依旧解开了三颗扣子，袖口随意地卷起，颇有些斯文败类的气质。他抬起白羽瞳的下巴，玫瑰花扫过白羽瞳的脸颊，“你还没告诉我，你喜不喜欢呢。”

“你想做什么……”

“惊喜啊，”展耀把玫瑰花放到一旁的桌子上，“只不过才刚刚开始哦~”展耀解开白羽瞳衬衣的大部分纽扣，露出胸膛，弯下腰啃咬白羽瞳那个带有瘢痕的乳头，舌尖绕着乳头打转，“居然在这里留下疤痕了呢，以后你照镜子的时候会不会想起我呢？会不会想起我们第一次做爱呢？对我来说，可真是刻骨铭心呢，”想起那一次，展耀的双眼蒙上一层情欲，他直起身，踮脚想要去亲吻白羽瞳的眼睛，白羽瞳闭上眼，感觉柔软的唇瓣覆上自己的眼睑，舌尖轻刷着他的睫毛，白羽瞳的身体颤抖了一下。展耀暗自发笑，歪头舔舐白羽瞳的耳廓，舌尖探索着耳孔，白羽瞳的呼吸也随着展耀有规律地舔舐急促起来，他晃动着身体，想要让耳朵逃离展耀的亲吻。可展耀却用深吻牢牢限制了白羽瞳的逃避。展耀的舌头像一条进攻的蛇一般深舔浅刺地掠夺白羽瞳地唇腔，白羽瞳也回应着展耀，炙热地舌头纠缠在一起，逐渐地白羽瞳占据了亲吻的主权，牙齿轻轻啃噬展耀的舌头和下唇，唾液沿着展耀的嘴角滑落，展耀一只手抓着白羽瞳的衬衣，另一只手隔着裤子抚摸白羽瞳已经稍稍抬头的肉棒。二人的呼吸里都夹杂了情动的喘息，只是随着展耀手上的抚摸，白羽瞳吐出一声声失控的呻吟。

“小白，你不是一直都觉得，你是因为禁药才会愿意和我做爱么？”展耀凑到白羽瞳耳边吐着热气，每一次呼吸都引起白羽瞳身体的颤抖，“现在你觉得呢？”

“唔——只是……本……本能……”白羽瞳将羞涩而又淫乱的呻吟声吞回去，反驳展耀，只是这个理由说出口，他自己也无法信服。展耀就是一个蛊惑人心的妖精，而他似乎也早已经和展耀骨血相融，无法分离。

展耀把手伸入白羽瞳裤子里，抚摸着耻骨附近的纹身，他紧贴白羽瞳的胸膛，低头咬住白羽瞳的锁骨，“如果换一个人，你会动情吗？”

白羽瞳没有回答展耀，只是低着头亲吻着展耀的头发，“小白，”展耀突然起身后退了一步，解开裤子露出他的纹身，“你看呐，我们啊，就是这两株玫瑰，纠缠彼此却又在伤害彼此。他们拥抱着却又把自己身体最尖锐的部分刺入对方的皮肤、心脏。”展耀抚摸着纹身上那两根缠绕的玫瑰藤，“越爱伤的越深，越爱就越痛，”展耀从口袋里拿出一把军刀，“你说他们还能分开吗？”说着便要用军刀划破自己的那块纹身。

“住手！猫儿！”白羽瞳晃动着身体，想要去阻止展耀，“没用的!怎么还能分得开！”

展耀似乎是很满意这个答案，刀刃就快要触碰皮肤的一刹那他收回了手，笑眯眯地看着白羽瞳，“分不开了吗？”

展耀伸出舌头，舔过军刀的刀刃，锋利的刀刃割破了展耀的舌头，血滴顺着刀刃滑落到刀柄上，邪魅的眼神对上白羽瞳那双写满心疼和痛苦的双眼，“猫儿……你……”话还没说完，就被展耀封住了唇，腥甜的血液流入白羽瞳的口腔，一股生锈的金属味冲入白羽瞳的神经，他眉头紧锁，努力抿嘴想要拒绝那不断流入的血液。直到白羽瞳的嘴唇也被展耀的血染红，展耀才松开白羽瞳，“唔——咳咳，展耀你疯了！”

展耀伸出舌头舔舐着自己嘴边的血液，笑意更浓了，他握着刀刃，另一只手迅速地抽出军刀，“不要！”那刀刃仿佛割破的是白羽瞳的心一般，他奋力挣扎着，眼看着血液从展耀手心流出，留到手臂上，最后滴落到地上，地上的玫瑰花瓣沾染了鲜血被染成暗红色，展耀用那双血手抓起一把花瓣攥紧，然后张开手，举过头顶，染成猩红色的花瓣从上空洒落。越来越多的花瓣被展耀的鲜血染红，猩红色的花瓣充斥在白羽瞳眼前，他的眼睛也被染红，白羽瞳觉得周围的白玫瑰似乎都变成了被展耀的血染红的红玫瑰，“展耀……猫儿……”白羽瞳有些哽咽，“你先止血好不好，求你了……”

展耀不理会他，任由手中的鲜血汩汩冒出，“小白，遇见你的时候你就像是我的天使，圣洁的来拯救我的天使，你相信吗，我见到你的第一眼就确信了你是我一生所爱，”展耀索性靠在一旁的柱子上，“可是你从来都只认为我是在犯罪，你劝服自己恨我，但又在索要我的时候告诉我我是你唯一的猫儿，”展耀抓起地上已经变成暗红色的玫瑰花瓣，“古希腊传说里，阿芙罗狄蒂的鲜血孕育了红玫瑰，人们都说红玫瑰是坚贞不渝的。所以小白，你看我为你创造的红玫瑰，像不像传说里的样子？”说着展耀拿起军刀又在自己手腕上划出一道伤口，展耀扫落摆放的几束玫瑰，血液滴落到花苞上，一点一点渗入花蕊……

“猫儿……我求求你不要再伤害自己了……”白羽瞳痛苦地闭上眼，只是无论怎样，展耀那一滴滴的血都像是滴在他眼前，他除了满目的猩红色分辨不出任何颜色，睁开眼展耀似乎站在血雾中，被一丛丛血腥的玫瑰包围着，“不要再为了我伤害自己了……”

展耀不顾白羽瞳的阻拦，依旧一刀刀划伤自己，白羽瞳情绪更加激动起来，他拽着限制他的链条，手腕也被摩擦出血痕，“住手啊！展耀！我叫你住手！”那锋利的军刀不仅割伤展耀，还仿佛捅入白羽瞳的心脏，捅向了那块他留给展耀的、但却被自己强行用仇恨掩盖的最柔软的名叫爱情的地方。“猫儿，你真的是我唯一的猫儿……求你了……不要再伤害自己了……你会死的……”

“小白，你知道吗，我们很快就要分开了，”展耀舔过刀刃上的血滴，“那些警察太蠢了，找你那么久都没有找到，所以我只好自己亲自告诉他们了。”

“小白，哪怕是你要撕扯我的骨肉，饮尽我的鲜血，我都可以给你，但不能让你逮捕我，你让我怎么忍受见不到你痛苦？”

白羽瞳不知道展耀已经损失了多少鲜血，但他知道展耀手臂上已经布满了伤口，“猫儿…住手……求你了……”泪水已经抑制不住地滚落，他的声音也逐渐哽咽，“让我抱抱你好不好？猫儿……让我抱抱你，你是不是很痛啊…是不是很痛…呜呜……”

展耀摊摊手，“不可以哦小白，你有洁癖的，会弄脏你的衣服的！”

“我没有洁癖猫儿，你是怕疼的对不对，你最怕疼了，”白羽瞳看到展耀的额头已经冒出细密的汗珠，脸色也比平时苍白了一些。

“猫儿……我心疼你……我真的心疼你……”

“不要再伤害自己了……”

“让我帮你包扎好不好……”

“我们回别墅好吗？”

白羽瞳知道，展耀用一种极端的方式打乱了自己的生活，像缠绕的玫瑰藤一样，把他融入自己的骨血。可现在，展耀却固执地将已经融入彼此骨血的两株玫瑰扯开，将他一寸一寸地扯离自己的心脏。望着不停伤害自己的展耀，白羽瞳仿佛在自己被凌迟一般，展耀似乎从一个有血有肉的人开始变成一个空洞，那种和展耀生死相隔的感觉让他感受到前所未有的惊恐。“展耀！”他嘶喊着，试图唤回那个堕入黑洞的人儿。

“白羽瞳，你恨我吗？”

“我……我恨……”

“那你现在一副怕我死的样子不是很讽刺吗？”展耀语气中很是嘲讽。

“我……我不知道……我恨过你……可是我……”

“展耀，我也真的爱过你……”

展耀和他的关系一直是最让他痛苦的事，“我承认我面对你会情不自禁地动情，但我没办法释怀你囚禁我……”

“展耀，去自首好不好……我……我等你出来……我们在一起……”

展耀像是听了玩笑一样大声笑出来，“哈哈哈哈，白羽瞳你还真是残忍，逮捕我释放你的仇恨然后让我一个人在监狱里承受想念你的痛苦吗？”

“猫儿……我没有……”

“我……”

展耀起身掏出手表看了看时间，“差不多了呢，”展耀招呼游艇上的一个人过来，帮他拖白羽瞳进了事先准备好的一艘快艇上，“小白你放心哦，这人被我催眠了的，他会带你去安全范围的。”展耀伸出手想要最后一次触碰白羽瞳，可看了看手上的血污还是收回了手，“真是舍不得你啊……我的天使……”

“展耀！”白羽瞳被另一个人钳制着，他想跳回渔排拉住展耀，却被硬生生拦住。

展耀对开船的人招了招手，快艇逐渐远离渔排，“展！耀！”他看到了展耀手中捏着的引爆器，“猫儿！不要！”白羽瞳瘫倒在地上，“求你了，不要引爆……”他看到展耀举着引爆器，站在那一片白玫瑰里，对他说，“白羽瞳，你真的爱过我吗？”

“轰—轰—” “轰——”岸上和渔排上传来两处爆炸声，展耀引爆了渔排、游艇和汽车上的炸弹，即使逃离了爆炸范围，巨大的冲击力和热浪还是掀动了白羽瞳所在的游艇，“展耀！”爆炸的余威过后，白羽瞳呆呆地望着火光冲天的渔排，颓唐地跪在地上，“猫儿，你不是说我逃不掉的吗？”豆大的泪珠从白羽瞳眼眶中掉落，越来越密集，“猫儿……”白羽瞳索性跪在地上抱着头大声哭起来，“猫儿……我爱过啊……我爱你啊！啊——”。

远处传来了其他快艇的马达声，还有一声声搜救人员的呼喊，“白羽瞳！白羽瞳！”可白羽瞳似乎是忽然想到了什么，主动跳下了水里，等待着救援人员到来。


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章，走剧情。  
清水。  
看透一切大法医公孙上线，不出意外这应该会是个助攻。

长时间的精神折磨和巨大的体力消耗让白羽瞳几乎昏过去，在他坚持不住要沉入水中时，他听到了搜救队的声音。

“包局！我们找到白羽瞳了！”  
“白羽瞳！”

“结束了吗？”白羽瞳眼神涣散，终是撑到极限昏了过去。梦境里，白羽瞳似乎又看到了爆炸那一幕，他看到浑身是血的展耀一步一步远离他，展耀身后那片白玫瑰就像是染上展耀的血一般，由下至上，由内而外，一朵一朵地变成猩红色。他想去拉住展耀，却发现展耀已经被玫瑰枝蔓缠绕，逐渐被吞噬，而那人嘴角似乎还挂着一如往常的笑意。“不要！”白羽瞳挣扎着醒来，四处搜寻展耀的身影，却发现冷冰冰的病房里只坐着公孙一人。“公孙……”

公孙放下手中的报纸，抬头望了望病床上的白羽瞳，“羽瞳你醒了啊，”他递过去水杯，“来，先喝点水。”白羽瞳撑着坐起来，接过水杯，“谢谢。”喝完一整杯水他才觉得噩梦的冲击压下去一点，“公孙，案子怎么样了？”

公孙索性拉了把椅子坐在床边，“鉴识科和拆弹组的同时在搜证了，也派了蛙人，不过目前还没什么进展。”“哦……”白羽瞳直勾勾地盯着水杯，面无表情地回应公孙。

“羽瞳，你……是不是认识监禁你的那个人。”白羽瞳抬头看着公孙，发现他也正盯着自己看，“公孙，我不认识……”

“羽瞳，以你的身手不会那么容易掉下水的。你故意跳下水，破坏身上的证据是想保护他么？他是在犯罪，你这样做……”

“够了！”白羽瞳意识到自己失态了，“对不起，公孙，我不是想吼你，我只是……只是现在有点乱。”白羽瞳捏了捏眉心，抬头对上公孙那双精明的眼睛，“公孙，没有人比我更想抓到他，没有人。”

白羽瞳语气坚定，外人几乎看不出破绽，可是公孙却留意到白羽瞳那双攥紧水杯，指节泛白的双手，“羽瞳，你知道的，我不会看不出你身上那些伤。手腕和脚腕上有明显的约束伤，而且是重复拘束造成的；你的肌肉比起在警校时退化了很多，那人的确把你照顾很好，没有让你营养不良，但他减少了你每日的摄入，所以你迅速消瘦、乏力。或许他还给你用过某些催情或者安定的药物来控制你，帮你检查身体时，我发现了你前胸的咬痕和吻痕。还有，”公孙停顿了片刻，指了指自己小腹下面的位置，“这里的纹身……你信吗，我几乎可以复述出他对你做了什么。”

公孙的话让白羽瞳再度陷入过去一段时间的回忆里，床上魅惑的展耀和渔排上浴血的展耀交替出现在他面前，他痛苦地抱着头，“别再说下去了！公孙，我……到底……失踪了多久？”

“嗯……五个多月吧，那人的确是个高手，他应该很擅长心理暗示，救你的那个船员似乎也被催眠了，我们的专家解不开他的暗示。你最后出现的酒吧附近也没什么摄像头，寻找目击证人也毫无进展。我们排查了你的人际关系，找不到符合条件的嫌疑人。不过现在知道了他会催眠，也许可以缩小一些调查范围，这个行业的高手并不是很多。这一次，如果不是接到匿名报警电话，我们可能现在还找不到你。”

“公孙……”白羽瞳想起了展耀的异常，他思索片刻告诉公孙，“通知你们的那个人，就是他。”白羽瞳留意到公孙露出了“果然如此”的表情，继续说，“看来你已经猜到了，也许从一开始他就没想过要我死，”他揉着手腕上已经愈合的伤口，眼神的挣扎中掺着一股公孙读不懂的温柔。

公孙感觉五个月前和五个月后的白羽瞳有些不一样了，他甚至无法判断这种变化对这个曾经神采奕奕的年轻人来说，是喜还是忧，但他确信，这一段经历的确给白羽瞳留下了什么。公孙摸着下巴串联起他的猜想，缜密的绑架计划、几乎天衣无缝的监禁和另类的感情，连他自己都对那个高智商的幕后人产生了一丝兴趣。他拍了拍白羽瞳的肩膀，“我想他没死，最后这个计划太不合理了，不像是赴死的人准备的，更像是……金蝉脱壳。”公孙弯下腰凑近白羽瞳的耳朵，低声耳语，“你很期待见到他的，对吧？”说完便起身插着兜走出病房，关门前，他对着白羽瞳挥了挥手，“有新进展通知你，你好好休息。”

病房门被缓缓关上，白羽瞳依旧盯着病房大门，他还沉浸在公孙那句话里，“你很期待见到他的，对吧？”期待吗？白羽瞳抚摸着下嘴唇上的疤痕，那是第一夜展耀留给他的“礼物”，那里似乎还残存着展耀凌晨留下的温度。“谢谢你，公孙。”

“他没死，痕检和蛙人没有找到尸块和有价值的物证。”  
“好，谢谢你，公孙。”白羽瞳挂掉电话，走到病房的窗边。窗外那棵大树上最后一片枯叶也被刮落，打着旋飞到地上；楼下行人三三两两，表情凝重；；停车场上还停靠着一辆警车，大概是看护他的警察开来的。白羽瞳抓着手机有一搭没一搭的戳着自己的下巴，一道熟悉的身影在警车旁一闪而过，那人身着宽大的深色毛呢大衣，戴着掩饰面容的帽子和墨镜，即使包裹严密，白羽瞳还是认出了那道身影，是那个曾经夜夜匍匐在自己身下呻吟的男人，也是警察正在苦苦寻找的嫌疑人。那人摘下墨镜，对着白羽瞳所在的方向挥了挥手，从容地消失在停车场。白羽瞳迅速拉开窗户，探出身子，想要寻找那人的身影，可那人转眼间便毫无踪影。“展耀！”他抓起棉服急匆匆地跑下楼，四处打听却一无所获，白羽瞳无力地靠在警卫室外墙上，“难道，是幻觉吗？”

白羽瞳“失踪”的案子最终还是以找回当事人结案了，只是“爆炸案”却正式被立案侦查。虽说没有伤到人，但不明爆炸物的来源警方势必要弄清楚的。“白羽瞳，这位是王警官，我们现在依法对你进行询问，希望你如实回答，积极配合我们的调查。”  
警官递给白羽瞳一些视频截图，还有拍摄的现场那辆已经被炸毁的汽车的图片，“开车的这个人，是谁？”  
“我不知道他的名字……”  
“能描述他的样子么？”  
“平时我，看不清他的脸，只记得他瘦瘦弱弱的，应该是短发，身手不太好，他会避免跟我直接接触。”  
“你认识引爆炸弹的那个人吗？”  
“我看到的，和开车的是一个人……”  
“你似乎不相信自己看到的？”  
“那个炸弹的威力……防爆组的应该调查过了吧，他身手不可能逃脱的，如果你查到他的生物信息就不会来问我了吧。”  
“哦？你很熟悉我们的程序？”  
“我……”白羽瞳有些痛苦地闭上了眼，“本应该是一名警察……”  
问话的警察彼此对视了一眼，专业知识和经验告诉他们，白羽瞳的肢体反应和微表情不假，只是证词里有些不合乎常理，似乎有所隐瞒。毕竟对于失踪五个月，怎么会对失踪背后的隐情无动于衷，除非他自己知道内幕。年纪稍大的警察眼神示意了坐在身边的同事，他转身离开，走进隔壁的观察室，“包局，您看？”  
“姓白这臭小子，你们对付不来。别都押他身上，试着找别的线索。”  
“要不要监视？”  
“他不想让人跟上，就没人跟得上。”  
“可是他，他肯定知道些什么……”  
“我之后跟他聊聊，你们悄悄地……”  
“懂了！包局。”  
包局隔着单向玻璃看着审讯室那个熟悉的年轻人，深深叹了口气，“哎，早点挺过去吧，年轻人。”

年轻警员拿着笔录和签字笔走过来，递给白羽瞳，“您看一下，没什么问题的话，麻烦您在这里签个字。”白羽瞳接过笔签字，年长的警员坐在桌子上，把玩着另一支笔，眼神却始终聚焦在白羽瞳身上，“案子还没结，我们可能还需要你配合调查。如果你有外出的计划，希望你提前联系我们。”  
“好。”

白羽瞳走出警局，长舒一口气，他刚想要打车离开，就被叫住，“羽瞳！”白羽瞳闻声转身，看到了同样从大门走出来的包局长，“包叔？”“走，陪叔喝杯茶。”  
白羽瞳盘腿坐在包局对面，有些紧张地抓着茶杯，小心翼翼的问，“包叔，我……我还能继续当警察么？”  
包局长歪头看了一眼几乎把头埋进胸口的年轻人，继续专心泡茶，“你辞职了吗？你违纪了吗？组织说要开除你了吗？”  
“所以……我还能继续当警察是吗?!”  
“其实你可以先休息休息，调整一下身体。”  
“包叔！我身体恢复很好！”白羽瞳像是个心愿达成的小孩一样，“可以尽快吗？”  
“羽瞳，”包局长给自己斟了一杯茶，“身为一名人民警察，你可不能知情不报。”  
“……”  
“你到底，隐瞒了爆炸案的什么线索？”  
“叔，我没有，那人从未给我看过炸弹。爆炸案我知道的大概还不如你们知道的多。”  
“炸弹是自制的，那个……照顾你的人，他有没有提到过？”  
“我觉得，应该不是他做的。”  
“你是说，有同伙？”  
“未必，他做事缜密，也许是威胁别人拿到的也说不定，我建议可以查一查以前的案子，制作手法娴熟，是个老手，这种人不多，我觉得应该好查。”  
“那，你觉得这个案子交给你办怎么样？”  
……  
白羽瞳被笑眯眯的包局送回家，他目送包局离开，心底暗骂，“果然老狐狸。”包局知道自己有所隐瞒，故意把这个局甩给他，现在他菜鸟上任，只有破了案子才能立稳脚跟，“展耀，亲手逮捕你，会有那么一天吗？”

除了爆炸案，白羽瞳最近也接手了一些常规案件，白羽瞳雷厉风行的办案风格让重案组的那些还对他菜鸟身份来单独办案颇有微词的前辈闭了嘴。人海筛选的战术也终于让爆炸案有了新的进展，最终他们锁定了一个工兵出身的工人，只是等他们前去抓人时，那人和救白羽瞳的船员一样，也是被催眠过了。不同的是，这人的催眠暗示已经解开，他对那一批炸弹毫无印象，更别提见过展耀了。白羽瞳走出楼道，点了一根烟，靠着墙，眼睛瞟向远方，也不知在思索些什么。远处一闪而过一个似曾相识的身影，白羽瞳掐灭烟头，连忙追了过去，却早已不见那人的身影，白羽瞳一拳砸向身边的树干，“到底是不是你！”

白羽瞳跌跌撞撞地跑回保卫处，刚想要喊出什么，却看到了屋子里聚集了好几个同僚，他站定缓了口气，“陈哥，监控调完了吗？”

“小白，你说……那个人会不会先我们一步解开了暗示？”白羽瞳口中那个姓陈的警官一边调看监控，一边问他，“我总觉得这样做太不经济了，也太冒险了，你说他到底怎么解开的催眠暗示？”

白羽瞳思索片刻，过去搭上陈警官肩膀，“哥要不你去心理研究中心那边咨询一下，监控这里交给我吧？”

陈警官想了想，也顺手拍了拍白羽瞳，“行啊，正好让小王去找他家里人做个笔录。分头行动吧，下午回警局开会。”陈警官也不继续逗留，叫了其他的警员离开，白羽瞳一直目送陈警官他们上车，确保这些人离开后才返回保卫室，“您好，麻烦您帮我调一下这几栋楼外面的监控，就刚刚，一个小时内的。”白羽瞳指着自己发现展耀那个地方周围的几栋楼，对着保安说，“帮我单独拷贝一份。”白羽瞳抱着手臂靠在墙上，等着保安为他拷贝监控，“多拷贝一份的事儿，还希望您保密。”

开往心理研究中心的警车上，陈警官扯掉蓝牙耳机，问身边的同事，“刚刚我们在保安室的时候，小白在哪儿？”  
“就在楼下吧，不过他突然跑走了一会。头儿，有问题么？”  
“开你的车，”陈警官翻了翻通讯录，找到一串备注为编号的号码，发了一条短信，“鼠行动了，查x小区监控，有发现。”然后删除短信，戴上耳机，继续闭目养神。没过一会，陈警官便接到一条短信，“监控没有可疑人员，鼠神态异常。”陈警官惊讶地坐起来，他再度确认了一遍短信，低着头问司机，“你真的看到小白冲出去了？”  
“对啊，头儿，好多人都看到了，我们也没见什么可疑的人啊，也不知道小白看见了啥，他还怪激动的。”  
“这就奇怪了……”

白羽瞳拎着餐馆打包的外卖，拖着疲惫的身体回到家，刚打开门，警察的警觉让他丢掉手中的外卖，拔枪走进客厅，“是谁！出来！”白羽瞳贴着墙一步步挪进客厅，客厅的窗户不知被谁打开，晚风吹动了窗帘，“扑簌簌”作响。白羽瞳发现茶几上多了一个简约的北欧风花瓶，插着一束白玫瑰，那样式像极了曾经在展耀那里见过的样子，白羽瞳心中警铃大作，窗帘不知为何晃动了一下，他拿枪对着窗帘，大喊，“展耀！出来！我知道是你！”帘后毫无动静，“展耀！”白羽瞳慢慢往前挪了一步，“再不出来我开枪了！”依旧无人应答，白羽瞳索性一步上前，一把掀开窗帘，可惜窗帘后并没有展耀的身影，他感觉到身后一道光影闪到房门，白羽瞳迅速转身，只可惜一缕衣角都没有捕捉到，他连忙追下楼，四处张望，却早已不见那人身影。返回屋内，白羽瞳一把扫掉桌子上的花瓶，“混蛋！”

“嘶——小王啊，你刚刚看见别人没有啊？”白羽瞳家附近一处隐蔽的停车位，陈警官正拿着望远镜监视白羽瞳，方才白羽瞳奔下楼，左顾右盼的模样似是寻人，只是他一直盯着楼门口，并没有看到其他人出现。  
王警官揉了揉眼睛，“头儿，我也没看到啊，白哥在追谁？我以为我眼花了呢。”  
“小王，”陈警官凑到王警官身边，小声嘀咕道，“你说，是不是……”陈警官停顿片刻，又摆正身体，小声念叨，“不会不会，嘶，怎么可能呢？之前好好的啊?”  
“头儿啊，白哥这看起来不太对啊，要不下车去看看？”  
“臭小子！”陈警官一巴掌拍向王警官的头，“你这是送上门告诉人家你在监视 ！”  
王警官揉着被敲打的头，“不是，头儿，现在怎么办啊？”  
“撤呗，还能怎么办！明天跟包局汇报。”  
“得嘞，不用通宵咯！”  
“哎，小王，”陈警官摸着下巴直勾勾地盯着王警官，盯着他头皮发麻，“你是不是跟小白关系挺好的？”  
“啊……是，还……还行吧？不是，头儿，你又要卖我？”  
“哪儿能叫卖呢！你这关心新同事嘛！这附近有个超市的吧？”陈警官划开地图扫了一眼，发动汽车，“走嘞，去买点东西，你去看看小白。”

“头儿，我……我说啥呀？”  
“坐下喝杯茶，闲聊几句，看看他家里有没有其他人闯入或者逗留的痕迹。”陈警官把买来的东西一股脑儿塞进王警官怀里，“小白那可是高手，放松点啊。”  
“那一会您请宵夜呗？我这蹲了一夜都饿了。”  
“去你的吧！”  
……  
陈警官靠在驾驶座上昏昏欲睡，突然有人敲响了车玻璃，“咚咚咚……”陈警官睁开眼，搓热手，揉了揉脸，给小王打开车门，“怎么这么快？”  
“见鬼了，头儿……我觉得白哥……不对劲儿……”  
“白哥家门锁没有被破坏的痕迹，而且，”王警官指了指白羽瞳所在的公寓，“白哥家在十四楼，不像是可以破窗而入的样子，不过白哥他自己……好像觉得家里有陌生人。而且，你听说过白哥喜欢摆弄花花草草么？我居然在他家里见到了新鲜的玫瑰花束，只是连同花瓶一起摔在地上了。白哥手划伤了都毫无反应……”  
王警官掏出烟盒，想给自己点一支烟，陈警官抢过王警官手中的烟盒，也给自己点了一支，自言自语地念叨，“那可真是……见鬼了。”


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小白出现幻觉。  
小白自慰。
> 
> （吐槽一下自己，六七章真是水啊……）

白羽瞳将花瓶碎片扫进垃圾筒，他捡起地上枯萎的玫瑰花，学着展耀的样子，凑到嘴边轻轻亲吻了一下，丢进垃圾桶。他扯开领带和衬衣扣子，随手丢到沙发上，紧接着褪掉西服裤子，赤裸着走进浴室。浴室内，白羽瞳面对着洗手池旁宽大的镜面，自己的身材在镜子中一览无余。紧紧攥着的右手侧面还有一道淌过的血痕，白羽瞳的目光从左胸的咬痕转移到耻骨纹身上，那两朵玫瑰仿佛浸润了鲜血一般娇艳，他有些痛苦地闭上眼睛，眼前仿佛又浮现出展耀抚摸自己的样子。

“小白啊，怎么我不在你就让自己受伤了呢？”耳边突然冒出展耀的声音，白羽瞳睁开眼，可是镜子中依旧只有他一个人的镜像。他抬头叹了一口气，走到莲蓬头下，将水开到最大，靠着墙闭上眼睛任由热水冲刷着自己，一只手抚摸着胸肌，另一只手抚摸下体的纹身。不知是不是热水的刺激，那处纹身传来了第一次刻画时的痛苦，白羽瞳皱了皱眉头。

“小白，你怎么皱眉了呢？”白羽瞳感觉有一只手轻柔地抚平了自己的眉头，冰凉的身体如同水蛇一般从身体一侧缠绕上他，“好久不见，你想我了吗？”耳边传来展耀的低语声，气声伴随的浅浅的呼吸如同午后的暖风一般撩拨着他，身体里似乎又传来一股久违的燥热，“嗯……”白羽瞳闷哼一声，他感觉展耀的手已经爬过了他的手臂，沿着他的手背，探向白羽瞳下体。毫无温度的食指来回抚摸着炙热的阴茎，却没有进一步的动作；阴茎明显又增大了一圈，透明的液体从顶端渗出很快又被淋浴冲走，白羽瞳忍不住低声喘息起来，他的手也抚上了自己的阴茎。

“扑哧——”“小白，你看呐，你又动情了。”

温热的淋浴对现在的白羽瞳来说，也仿佛冷水一般，滚烫的身体渴望着被那人爱抚，他回忆着那人为自己服务的样子，抚慰自己硬到有些疼痛的阴茎。白羽瞳咬着下嘴唇，皱紧眉头，努力克制想要呻吟出来的冲动。白羽瞳感觉那双冰凉的手正揉搓着阴茎下的两个肉球，一股酥麻的快感从尾椎窜过他的神经，传入大脑，白羽瞳也加快了手上的动作，“哈……啊哈……展……展耀……”

那股力道加重了一些，快感一浪接一浪，“不对哦，小白，应该叫什么？”

“猫儿……猫儿……我的猫儿……”

“小白，你想念我吗？”

“想……想操你……”

“乖，叫出来，我想听。”

“啊……猫儿……我要抓到你，狠狠要你……哈……”白羽瞳撸动的手法渐入佳境，不成韵的低吼声一波接一波，白羽瞳猛地伸长了脖颈，微微抬头，另一只手仿佛要抠进墙壁里，白羽瞳感觉自己的脚趾都紧张起来，他索性也不再克制自己，更快速地撸动着，口中不停地喊着展耀的名字，“猫儿……”随后一阵痉挛，阴茎颤抖着射了出来。

高潮过后，白羽瞳扶着墙壁大口地喘着气，他仿佛又看到展耀用手指擦掉一块精液，伸入自己口中吮吸着，然后在自己耳边低声说，“小白，你看多色情。你都这么享受了，还说不是喜欢我。”白羽瞳突然反应过来什么，他关掉淋浴，抹去眼前的水珠，氤氲的水汽中哪里有另一个人的身影，他打开淋浴间的门，却发现外面也什么都没有，他试探性地大喊了一声，“展耀！”并没有人回应他。

白羽瞳失魂落魄地扯下浴巾擦拭身体，即使释放过一次，白羽瞳的阴茎依旧挺立着。他索性把浴巾丢到一边，赤裸着回到客厅，瘫坐在沙发上。距离爆炸那天已经过去一个半月了，他曾无数次怀疑自己撞见了展耀，可又无数次失望。因为不论他调取哪里的监控，不论他寻找了多少可能的目击证人，他都没有实打实的证据证明展耀的确出现过，就像今晚一样。

他不止一次对同僚说一定要亲手抓住展耀，不止一次对外人表露着对展耀的恨意，可一到夜晚，他的身体就会在想到展耀时沸腾起来，那股恨意完完全全地被欲望掩埋，无论是在浴室、客厅、厨房内，抑或是卧室，他都能幻听到展耀调戏自己的声音，有时甚至能嗅到空气中一丝丝玫瑰花的气味。那股燥热的异样再度涌向下体，白羽瞳有些烦躁地抓了抓湿漉漉的头发，他吞下褪黑素，灌了一大杯冷水，起身回卧室休息。

最近这段时间，每夜回家，白羽瞳都会幻想着展耀自慰，释放后的空虚再度把他推进展耀为他准备的深渊；每每入睡，白羽瞳眼前都会猩红一片，血幕中的展耀站在如同赤练蛇一般的妖冶红玫瑰中，一点点被毒蛇吸纳、吞噬，最后消失在场景中。紧接着，那片玫瑰上开始燃起熊熊烈火，花朵、容颜、甚至变态的爱恋，一同葬送在火场中，只留一片废墟。

这种日子持续三个月后，白羽瞳开始发疯一般工作，他不敢回家，不敢休息，累极了便睡在警局的员工休息室，日复一日，警局的同事们开始传，入职一年的白羽瞳是个不需要睡眠的冷面阎罗，办案稳准狠，搏斗技术警局第一，三招制敌绝不拖泥带水。

他依旧偶尔会看到展耀的身影，也依旧每一次都会当真，因为他知道，总有一天，展耀会回来的。

陈警官那次汇报了包局后，又继续跟踪了一段时间。案子越来越多，人手越来越少，他们不得已取消了对白羽瞳的监控，爆炸案也以抓住了制作炸弹的犯人暂时终结，被尘封在了警局档案室。包局曾经给白羽瞳安排过多次心理评估，可结果一切正常；而且他们也发现，白羽瞳变态的自我控制力导致没有人可以催眠白羽瞳，所以，一切似乎都朝着外人认为的美好方向发展。

公孙偶尔会去重案组串门儿，然后递给白羽瞳一杯不加糖的手磨咖啡，调侃他仿佛把家搬到了警局，告诫他要多注意休息。几度欲言又止后，公孙还是问出了那句话，“羽瞳，你是不是在回避那件事？”

白羽瞳喝咖啡的动作停顿了一下，“没，公孙，我现在不是挺好的么，”白羽瞳凑到公孙身边，小声说，“听说包局要给我升职，让我当组长。梦想成真了，我高兴还来不及……”

“小白，你不用……”

“公孙，你今天不解剖么？昨天不是刚送来几具新鲜的？”白羽瞳打断了公孙的话，推着他离开自己办公室，“放心，有事肯定告诉你。”

“行吧，我回去了，有事你来法医室找我。”公孙叹了口气，告别了对着他笑眯眯的白羽瞳。

白羽瞳回到办公室，靠在椅子上，“嘀嘀……”，白羽瞳拿起手机，点开新短信。

“深水湾，1102号。”

“嘀嘀……”

白羽瞳看到新发来的白玫瑰图片，从椅子上弹起来，抓起外套冲出办公室，边走边删掉那两条短信。

————展耀，是你吗？


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依旧走剧情，最紧几章不会有太多车，持续走剧情。  
真实猫猫上线了哦，不过暂时不会见面。
> 
> 你们猜最后小白见到的是真猫猫还是幻觉猫猫噢？

【痛苦地活着是恶魔留给天使最后的惩罚。】

“很适合你的房子。”

“天使就应该和白玫瑰相衬。”

1102号像是镶嵌在深水湾半山腰的一块白玉石，展耀的话如魔咒一般再次回响在白羽瞳耳畔，别墅墙壁上的玫瑰花仿佛是从房子的血脉中破壁而出，满院的白玫瑰将院内的剩余空间覆盖。白羽瞳曾经暗地里打探过深水湾的别墅，也曾多次经过1102号，只是他清楚地记得，1102号别墅外面和其它的并无不同，而且这栋别墅的主人，是个叫赵爵的男人，而非展耀。他试探性地按了门铃，屋内似乎并没有人回应。

“请问，您是白羽瞳白先生吧？”一个西装革履的年轻人打断了白羽瞳，“赵先生托我们将别墅钥匙带给您。”年轻人轻轻弯腰，双手递上一个简单的信封。

“好的，谢谢。”白羽瞳意外地接过信封，“麻烦问您一下，您说的赵先生是不是一个和我年纪相仿的男子，短发、白白净净的。”

“不是呀？赵先生头发长长的，而且很和善，他可是我们老客户了。您……”年轻人有些狐疑地盯着白羽瞳，犹豫再三还是问出来，“您是不是不认识赵先生？您真的是白羽瞳先生吗？”

白羽瞳有些尴尬，连忙掏出证件递给他，“我的确是白羽瞳，但我也不确定我是不是真的认识您说的赵先生。”

“抱歉，失陪一下。”年轻人连忙掏出电话，不知是打给谁的，边聊边往白羽瞳的方向看，白羽瞳注意到年轻人的视线后，点点头作出回应。年轻人的目光从怀疑到不可思议再到略感歉意，挂掉电话后匆匆跑回白羽瞳身边，弯成九十度道歉，“白先生非常抱歉，之后这栋别墅就交给您全权处理了。”

“赵先生在中环有家心理诊所，叫xx。他让我转告您，他最近不在G城，也许日后您会主动去找他。”年轻人再度确认了一些信息，和白羽瞳告别，“白先生，那我就先离开了，”说着又连忙掏出一张名片，“您还有其他问题可以随时联系我，这是我的联系方式。”

送走了那个年轻人，白羽瞳回忆了一下自己认识的人里面，他确信他没有听说过这样一号人物，但直觉告诉他，展耀逃生有赵爵帮忙。“喂，蒋玲，你能不能调一下xx心理研究所一个叫赵爵的资料，对，中环那个，调查完发到我手机上。”

熟悉的白玫瑰让被囚禁的记忆再度清晰起来，那些早已愈合的伤口似乎又在隐隐作痛，白羽瞳不由自主地捂住一只手的手腕，想要压制那份愈演愈烈的疼痛，身体记忆却偏偏背叛他，白羽瞳隐隐有些颤抖，他不知道自己是否能够承受展耀留给他的回忆。钥匙插进别墅大门的一霎那，白羽瞳却拔出来，落荒而逃。

不远处，一个长发的中年人轻轻笑了一声，对着阴影中那个身穿黑风衣的男人说，“小猫崽呐，看来你的计划不太顺利呐？”

“他会回来的。”那个男人从阴影下走出来，赫然就是白羽瞳一直寻找的展耀，“他会查你的，你手脚干不干净？”

赵爵戳着展耀的头，“我的催眠哪有那么好解！你想想之后怎么帮他治疗吧！”

“那不关你的事。”展耀打掉赵爵的手，对着白羽瞳离开的方向飞了一吻，“下次见，我的天使。”

白羽瞳没有和任何人提起1102号别墅的事情，他翻着蒋玲发给他的资料，看了一遍又一遍，没有丝毫破绽。闲暇时，他去赵爵的诊所外蹲点，也没有发现一丝一毫的异常。所有的布局都合理到完美，就像白天的白羽瞳，勤勤恳恳地工作，一丝不苟毫无破绽。可夜晚的白羽瞳，却像一个破损的娃娃，被那五个月的回忆吞噬，被那个失去展耀的凌晨吞噬。他曾再度尝试踏入别墅大门，可总在临门一脚时逃离。

只是在第一次看到1102号别墅后，每一个夜晚，他都会梦到被火焰吞噬的展耀，梦到被鲜血淹没的展耀，梦到在爆炸中支离破碎的展耀；梦到展耀伸出一双血手抚摸着他的脸颊问他，“你可爱过我？”，梦到展耀用锋利的军刀划开胸口，挂着邪魅的笑容说“小白，你看，这里是为你而跳动的。”，梦到展耀舔舐着他自己的血液，像一只小恶魔一般，“小白，我要离开你了。”……白羽瞳一次次惊醒，一次次提醒自己，“展耀还活着，梦都是假的”，可又总是自嘲地喃喃自语，“展耀你活着为什么不见我？你不是说不能忍受离开我吗？”

一个多月后的一晚，醉酒后归家的白羽瞳在邮箱看到一封没有署名的信，他有些好奇地打开，里面是一张圣保罗大教堂的明信片，背后写着一句，“你是我的信仰。”熟悉的话语，熟悉的建筑，白羽瞳立刻放下明信片，再度翻看信封，只是里面却只掉落了一片花瓣，一半暗红，一半洁白，警察的经验告诉他那一半暗红是鲜血的残留的痕迹。他似乎又看到了展耀割开手心，血滴落到玫瑰花瓣的那一刹，从未对尸体起过反应的白羽瞳此刻竟然有些反胃，他迅速扔掉手中的东西，跑向卫生间，一阵阵的干呕声从卫生间传来，屋外那朵本该湮没的玫瑰花瓣孤零零躺在地板上，灯光恰恰好照亮了它依旧洁白的那一半，希望和绝望重逢，却又彼此不相容。

“咣——”卫生间的镜子被白羽瞳一拳砸碎，玻璃碴划伤了他的手，挂着滴滴血迹的玻璃截面，在暖光灯的照耀下闪着明晃晃又有些鲜红的光芒。展耀送给他的回忆仿佛诅咒一般，以鲜血激活，破碎的残留在墙上的镜子里分明出现了夜夜入梦的男人，展耀穿着那件熟悉的白衬衣，依旧解开了三颗扣子，手里拿着让他害怕的军刀，就像几个月前那样，微笑着舔舐军刀的刀刃，一道血痕从刀刃滚落。白羽瞳像是被控制了一般，捡起一片碎玻璃，学着展耀接下来的动作，握紧玻璃碎片，紧接着用另一只手迅速拔出，鲜血滴答滴答地落在一地碎片上，和着镜中展耀鲜血低落的节奏，淌过玻璃碎片的缝隙，又晕染开来，像极了一朵彼岸花。他伸出布满鲜血的手，想要触碰镜中的展耀，“猫儿，对不起，你疼不疼？疼不疼？”他的头抵上玻璃，像是隔着玻璃拥抱一般，“让我抱抱你，对不起，我错了，我爱过你，我真的很早就爱上了。”害怕、恐惧、内疚和悔恨在酒精和回忆的催化下迅速膨胀，夺过了白羽瞳大脑的掌控权，他回想着那些让他陷入纠结的抉择和违心的言论，最终抵着墙面呜咽起来。

“猫儿……”他需要展耀，哪怕是一丝残存的气息。“……别墅……别墅……”白羽瞳似乎想到了什么，他顾不得是不是酒驾，驱车赶往展耀留给他的别墅，打开了那扇他回避已久的大门。北欧风格的房间明亮清爽、一尘不染，似乎被打理地很好，他无暇顾及这间房子是不是一直有人生活，搜寻着这里每一间房间，直到在二楼角落里，看到了那个记忆中的卧室，窗下的衣架上还摆着那几件展耀为他准备的白衬衣，那扇曾被打开的天窗已经被关上，床上曾禁锢他的手铐脚镣被整整齐齐的摆放在床上，曾经插着鲜花的花瓶也被换了一束永生花，床头柜边的收纳箱里摆放着展耀曾经用过的性爱玩具。白羽瞳怔住了，屋内每一处变动过的痕迹都提醒着他，展耀曾经回来过。

他有些局促地抱起那些展耀曾经用过的玩具，扔到床上，自己也蜷缩着侧躺下来。也许展耀曾像他一般这样躺在这里，或许是安静的，又或许展耀曾在这里用那些玩具安慰自己。他似乎能够嗅到床垫上展耀残留下来的气息，他拿起那个冰凉的金属乳夹，回忆起展耀柔软的乳头被夹住那幅血脉喷张的画面，他喜欢咬着乳夹的链子拉扯展耀的乳头，他喜欢听展耀被弄疼时的嘤咛，他喜欢在展耀的乳头有些红肿时轻轻舔舐然后含住吮吸，他喜欢那时候按着他的头请求他继续的展耀。白羽瞳解开自己的衬衣，学着展耀的样子，夹住了自己的乳头，“嗯……”他轻轻拉扯了一下链子，疼痛，牵涉着整块区域都在痛，“展耀，你是这样的感觉吗？”他为自己戴上另一侧的乳夹，牙齿叼住两个乳夹中间的链子，乳头被牵引着硬挺起来，白羽瞳的下体自然地发生了生理变化，那个伤害自己才能弥补对展耀的歉疚的念头又再度浮现，他急切地起身从箱子里翻找着那个不起眼的小物件儿，不假思索地插进了尿道口，“啊……”没有润滑、久未体验的尿道传来剧烈的疼痛，他忍着这股痛感继续推进，另一只手轻缓地上下撸动着，他皱着眉头紧闭双目，回忆起展耀坐在他身上晃动的样子，开始下一轮攻势……

几番高潮后，白羽瞳精疲力尽，昏睡过去前，他似乎又闻到了展耀身上那股若有似无的香气，一根冰凉的指腹探上他的下唇，“小白，你不乖哦。”

“展耀……”

半梦半醒又疲惫不堪的躯体让白羽瞳伸出的手再度落下，一滴眼泪滚落，双唇颤抖着。

“别离开我……”

“求你……”


End file.
